


Psycoanalysis Sessions

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha es un psicólogo poco convencional, utiliza las redes para comunicarse a toda hora con su pacientes, un día tiene una idea esa idea va tomando forma mientras la vida sigue avanzando y se da cuanta de que tiene a dos entidades que le darán forma y resultados a su idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinipedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/gifts).



> sin betear

“¿Es difícil moverse por el campo de la psicología?”, le pregunto su primer paciente, era una joven interesada en la carrera pero de solo dieciséis años, pero como la primera en el campo privado, lo respondió fácilmente, “Con los permisos y títulos adecuados no lo es, la gente necesita ser escuchada, que le presten atención en momentos difíciles, donde la mente engaña y retuerce tus emociones para llevarte al extremo” sonrió, recuerda que la chica le devolvió el gesto y se sentó en la primera oficina que tuvo y en su flamante diván, ella fue su paciente por dos años hasta que fue a la universidad.

 

Pasado el tiempo la experiencia le entrego pacientes fijos, otros insatisfechos por su apariencia algo descuidada, porque digamos que le no era muy tradicional, por lo que fijo en su propio curriculum en altruismo de técnicas psicológicas para que no tuviera demasiados problemas con pacientes muy estructurados.

 

Llevaba los últimos tres años implementando en su carrera las comunicaciones alternativas, avanzando conforme la tecnología se lo permitía y la bandera blanca para algunos pacientes muy ansiosos que podían llamarle las veinticuatro horas, el era uno de los pocos dentro de todo el mas accesible, no solo la alcurnia bien pagada era de su única preferencia, tenia hombres trabajadores de pacientes tales como Jeffrey Dean Morgan un constructor y paciente hace ya mas de cinco años que tras la muerte de su mujer en un robo a un comercio, termino mortalmente herida y él no ha podido superarlo, esta Terris Benjamin un anciano que después de la guerra jamas se recupero, ese caso es pro bono, ademas de otra larga lista de pacientes especiales, claro que tiene sus riquillos pero no son esas sesiones lo que lo pone en el capo de la psicología.

 

Esto le quieta mucho tiempo de vida propia pero el ya desistió de las relaciones internándose por completo en el desarrollo mental de la sociedad del hoy en día, solo cuando el apetito sexual aparece el puede satisfacerlo rápidamente y con algún acompañante, pero últimamente eso ha pasado a cuarto plano por que sus pacientes se han transformado en su vida diaria y preocuparon de primer grado.

 

Pero no es de eso a lo que va esta historia que a Misha le parece aun, una de sus mejores experiencias vividas, algo que de por si, le dio una de las ideas mas maravillosas que se le han ocurrido en su volátil y ansiosa mente, compartir problemas con desconocidos... ver el punto de vista de otra persona ajena por completo puede re alinear las percepciones del afectado.

 

Esto lo lleva a recordar como es que Jensen Ackles un paciente de la rivera de hace dos años y Jared Padalecki un paciente reciente pero de la zona industrial dieron con su consultorio.

 

El sabe bien lo atareado que esta con sus veinte pacientes, algunos con mas problemas que soluciones y la variedad es intensa, da gracias el cielo que tiene buena memoria y puede separar en su cabeza los historiales ademas de las conversaciones individuales con cada uno de ellos, porque sino estaría en serios problemas, el mantiene el dialogo abierto por teléfono y cobra cada diez minutos cuando pasan de las diez de la noche cuando esta balando con alguno de ellos por celular y las sesiones en su consultorio son por hora, aun asi se le dificultan las cosas de vez en cuando.

 

Algunos necesitan mas atención que otros pero al escuchar las historias tan similar de estos dos paciente en particular, la idea que tenia se intensifico, mas porque el señor Ackles es un profesor de una escuela de preparatoria del ultimo año antes de la universidad, es callado, solitario, introvertido, bebe mucho café por lo que le cuesta dormir y acaba de salir de una relación enfermiza con su ex mujer de nombre Dannel Harris, tiene 34 años, es alto y muy atractivo, pero el tipo se hecha a menos, se menosprecia casi instintivamente, lleva una vida muy sencilla y todos a su alrededor en el trascurso de su vida le han hecho creer que no es mas que eso un simplón rebajándolo de un modo u otro.

 

Y es eso lo que lo lleva a su consultorio por recomendación de su amiga alona, otra practicante mas conservadora, ya que en su opinión personal el necesita mas soltura y un espíritu alegre como lo es el como ejemplo o al menos como rose con otro tipo de gente.

 

El se sintió alagado por esa descripción pero en el mes que lleva tratando a Jensen, un tipo inteligente, hábil para la enseñanza como para inculcar valores y pasiones por el estudio, lo ve muy decaído, sin energía, sin expectativas de ser preciado de algún modo.

 

El otro sujeto refleja todo lo contrario, es un trabajador de la constructora, Jeffrey Dean margan que le recomendó a Jared Tristan Padalecki tratarse con el, Misha le pregunto a Morgan porque le recomendó si parecía un tipo muy extrovertido y sin problema aparente, Jeff le comento en una de su sesiones semanales que el chico nunca se estaba quieto, que incluso haría el trabajo de otros empleados en otras secciones de la construcción que no le concernían con tal de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, ademas de que el resto de su personal se aprovechaban de el fácilmente, su entusiasmo por ayudar no decaía a pesar de darse cuenta de que le usaban.

 

Jared al parecer también había tenia problemas amorosos, su ex esposa le quito todo en el divorcio y a penas ve a su hijo de dos años por el cual muere de amor, y el señor Padalecki ni siquiera se muestra enojado o si lo esta no lo dice nada y Misha asintió ante la preocupación de el hombre en su sofá, eso podía traer problemas si estallaba de mala manera en el lugar y con la persona equivocada, así que acepto tratarlo y ahora tenia ya dos semanas con el con dos sesiones semanales ademas de llamarlo una vez al dia.

 

Al conocerlo se dio cuenta de lo que Jeff hablaba, le dio su numero de teléfono por emergencias o solo para hablar cuando necesitara casi en el inicio de la sesión donde Jared no concilia mantenerse sentado por una hora, Jared no entendió bien eso pero lo acepto, según él el solo estaba allí porque Jeff se lo pidió y el jefe de la constructora había sido muy amable con el.

 

Solo dos semanas mas tarde es que el desastre se desata en el consultorio de Misha, Pipper su secretaria enojada con el por ser gay y ella sin saberlo y haberle coqueteado pro mas de dos años sin que el se percate renuncio, pero antes de marcharse le revoluciono la oficina, diciendo a pacientes críticos que ya no les atendería, cambiando citas importantes y cambiando sus lineas de teléfono para que no le encuentres sus pacientes, esta hasta la coronilla de problemas con pacientes y Jeff que apareció de repente en ese caos por alguna razón que no comprende bien, pero de la cual después indagara... empieza ayudarle con pacientes, solo a escucharlos, a acompañarlos a los lugares a los que les tienen fobias y notificar de cambio de su numeración que Misha no había podido comunicar o ir donde debía por tener citas superpuesta y montón de gente esperándolo afuera de su oficina, tenia suspendida la sesión de Jensen y Jared desde hace dos semanas y aun no lograba ponerse al corriente, suspira en grande cuando al fin se sienta detrás de su escritorio y Jeff le saca de encima a Claudine, una señora de cuarenta y tantos que le urge ir a la farmacia pero debido a su fobia no podía ir sola.

 

La verdad aprecia la ayuda, pero no es muy conveniente que un paciente se involucre con otro, mira el techo por dos minutos hasta que Alice su angel salvador y la única secretaria disponible en la zona norte del estado según la agencia, ha podido mantenerle el paso y volver a organizarle todo, le dice que los señores Ackles y Padalecki están allí para su sesión, mientras los hace pasar cortezmente.

 

El los mira con cara de que le dará un ataque y revisa la montaña de papeles sueltos que tiene sobre a mesa y en el agenda azul de ese mes tiene en ese día y hora a Jensen anotado, pero en la del mes pasado a Jared, que al ver el espacio libre creyó que era la de ese mes, ambos hombres carraspearon sin querer interrumpir a hombre que parecía estaba por darle un ataque.

 

\- Disculpe doctor Collins... seguramente me equivoque, es que como no hemos tenido una sesión en algún tiempo... seguro completamente seguro que me equivoque...disculpe.- dice Jensen en un tono profundo pero apenas consistente.

\- No! No! Seguro yo me precipite...- Jared niega con su cabeza cuando Jensen le mira y con un palma en el aire mira a Misha.- Es que me urgía contarle un par de cosas y con su llamada me emocione.- suelta una leve carcajada y se sienta en el una esquina del escritorio, revisando papeles que no debería notando un minuto después que el tal Ackles lo mira mal, haciendo que le chico se levante lentamente y se ponga derecho y mas conservador solo con una mirada rápida del hombre rubio.

Collins observa eso con atención y es en ese momento que su idea principal de enseñar a la gente a ayudarse a si misma en un circulo de solo dos personas como las que tiene enfrente cobra forma vida y fuerza, mas por la reacciona de Jensen tan propia de su estructurada vida no le teme en nada a la presencia del mas alto tan avasalladora.

\- No, no, ha de ser así señores, por favor siéntense en el sillón y les explicare el porque de su situación.- los dos hombres se miraron y uno se encogió de hombros sin importarle, con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos del jean roto.

\- Disculpe me doctor pero.. ¿El señor quien es?- pregunta Jensen al sentarse en una de las puntas del sillón dejando un espacio para que quede entre ambos, solo que Jared no sabe respetar mucho ese espacio y se sienta justo a su lado para según el estar mas cerca de la atención del doctor que esta a la derecha del rubio.

\- ¿Señor?- protesta casi como un niño demasiado cerca de su cara.- Es la primera vez que me dicen asi, ¿estoy tan viejo Misha?- pregunta desconcertado y Jensen le corta sin dejar que el psicólogo conteste.

\- ¿Llama al doctor por su nombre de pila? ¿Es que no sabes nada de respeto? O le dices doctor o lo llamas por el apellido... amenos que sea un pariente de este o fuera de este lugar.- Jensen mira a Misha y este esta por contestarle casi boqueando cuando Jared es el que lo interrumpe ahora.

\- ¿¿Perdón?? Misha sera mas viejo... tal vez, que yo, pero aun así lo considero mi igual con titulo o sin el, yo soy tan persona como el y si quiero lo llamo como se me da la gana.. ¿Doc quien es este tipo?- pregunta ya algo molesto y prepotente porque nunca nadie en su vida le ha cuestionado sus modismos o forma de ser.

\- ¿Tipo? Tipo. ¡¿Pero de donde saliste?! ¿De un aserradero?- Jensen voltea a contrarrestar la falta de modales de Jared y Misha interviene antes de que se mantén allí mismo sobre su sofá.

\- ¡Momento señores! Deje de hablar y permitan me presentarlos, Jared el es el profesor Jensen Ackles, enseña literatura antigua en el colegio Morrison, Jensen el es Jared Padalecki y es un ingeniero constructor de edificios en Rever Fall del otro lado de la ciudad en la zona industrias que esta siendo reconstruida y por lo que los cite juntos es por lo diferentes que son...- los dos hombres no se dijeron mas porque Misha estaba muy serio y porque ninguno comprendió a que venían esas palabras, pero no se saludaron cordialmente solo asintieron con la cabeza, lo único que salio de sus bocas fue lo que acotaron después.

\- Diferentes.- dijeron al unisono realmente molestos el uno con el otro.

\- Si, esto es asi, les propondré una sesión de intercambio de opiniones, hablaremos en tres sesiones como uno de ustedes ve la vida del otro, darán sus opiniones sinceras al respecto para aportar una perspectiva diferente, esto lleva a la mente y al sujeto en cuestión a mirar mas haya del problema, Ver las soluciones plausibles... si están de acuerdo me gustaría probar este método con ustedes dos...- Misha en su solemnidad sabia que los estaba convenciendo solo con el tono suave y sereno de su vos pero aun así debía esperar su confirmación y aceptación al respecto.

\- Esta diciéndome que este individuo va a enterarse de mi vida y mis problemas ¿gratis? ¿Y que encima va a opinar?- la cara de Jensen por primera vez desde que le trata tenia un gesto agresivo casi arrogante.

\- ¡Si, es cierto! Este... “individuo”- remarco casi saltando del sillón justo al lado de Jensen que lo miro nuevamente regañándolo con sus verdes ojos, pero sin hacer caso solo remarcando en su tono y con sus dedos la palabra entre comillas.- No creo que sea realmente necesario, ya me cuesta bastante venir a hablarte a tí Misha y solo lo hago por mi amigo, que sino me quedo en mi cuarto... casa y ya.- se cruza finalmente de brazos con un puchero en su rostro y dejando se caer en le respaldar del sillón.

\- ¿Vives en un hotel? Doctor de donde saco a este tipo...- Jensen no se cree como estaba desarrollándose todo eso, solo que Misha solo tenia esa sonrisa picara y satisfecha en su rostro la cual ambos pacientes miraron sin entender a que venia.

\- Bueno en realidad para ser la primera sesión es mas de lo que esperaba, ambos están bien dispuestos a remarcar las actitudes del otro sin tapujo alguno, pero me gustaría que dejemos esto aquí, se que la hora no ha pasado pero al ser experimental, como sabrán ya de mi, no se las cobrare y quiero que se lo piensen mas detenidamente, cuando lo tengan bien pensando quiero que me llamen ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto el psicólogo, anotando mas cosas en una libreta que a mitad de la primera disecciona ya había tomado entre sus manos y apoyado en su rodillas.

\- No creo cambiar de opinión...- le dijo poniéndose en pie seguido de Jared.

\- Ni yo... ya tengo suficiente con mi vida, esto...- murmuro mirando el piso y saliendo con la mirada de Jensen en el, algo confundido y volviendo al doctor cuando el alto cerro la puerta de la oficina.

\- Jensen. Piénsalo ¿Si?- dijo parándose y dándole la mano, mirándolo directo a sus ojos verdes asiendo que Jensen se sintiera esculcado en su mas profundos sentimientos, como la mirada azul le hacia sentir entre incomodo y conectado sin desearlo.- Jared esta pasando por una situación similar a la tuya, su ex esposa lo dejo sin nada y sin poder ver a su hijo.- acoto y con eso termino de capturar por completo el ser caritativo y concerniente del profesor.

\- Si es un paciente no debería decirme esas cosas...- murmuro sin poder siquiera apartar la mirada de las cuencas azul mar.

\- No si aceptas.- sonrió triunfante y Jensen bufo, sabiendo claramente que lo estaba manipulando.

\- Porque cree que seria de utilidad, se nota que es un niño a distancia... uno demasiado grande pero un niño berrinchudo...- le quiso soltar la mano y este no le dejo manteniendolo en su lugar.

\- Imaginate lo que le hace a un niño el divorcio y magnificalo al tamaño y la actitud de Jared...- y de repente estaba preocupado, sabia que estaba siendo influenciado por el psicólogo pero aun así se lo pregunto, todo lo que a Jared refería y como lo había catalogado, le dejo pensativo hasta que llego al auto y se llevo a su casa la maldita inquietud de pensar en alguien mas y por milagro no en sus propios problemas.

 

Jared por otro lado azoto la puerta de su misero cuarto, era todo marón allí dentro, la cama, las sabanas que a pesar de que el encargado asegura están lavadas permanecen de un color poco recomendable para la salud humana, las paredes y la alfombra eran solo muestra digna de lo cutre que ese lugar era, completamente marrón, ni hablar del baño, pero el mismo se encargo de limpiarlo y dejar al menos el retrete, la bañadera y el lavabo de color blanco con un fuerte abrasivo y desinfectante.

Pero se sentó en su sillón, tenia días sin dormir después de la ultima pelea telefónica con Genevive, no entendía como ella no entendía que de echo le dolía no poder ver a su hijo, era físico prácticamente y no veía la manera de hacerle entender la desesperación que llevaba en los hombros solo por abrazarlo un ratito.

 

Y sobre todo después de dos semanas sin atenderse con Misha le viene con esto, lo que menos necesita es un respingado profesor de no se que, que le clasifique y le venga a decir como lo hace su ex esposa de alta alcurnia lo poco que es y vale, el sabe lo que vale, lo que el hace no lo hace cualquiera, pero el es sencillo y simplemente no tiene la maldad como para aprovecharse de los demás como lo hacia su mujer o como ella quería que el lo hiciera.

Solo no encaja con ella y solo ahora se da cuenta de que el era el único que ponía de su parte para que la cosa funcionase, llamaría ya mismo a Misha y le diría que no, que lo necesita a el y no a un tercero, solo quería contarle sobre lo que hablo con Gen decirle que si estuvo bien al mantenerse firme y no darle la custodia completa de Thomas, no verlo mas seria un infierno mucho mas grande dentro de esas cuatro paredes en las que ya esta.


	2. concern

Suspira con el teléfono en mano, preguntándose si Misha o estará ocupado, sabe bien que lo habían vuelto loco sus pacientes esas dos semanas, como el pánico general en las calles con tantas tormentas y huracanes había detonado la psicosis en la mayoría de ellos, el y al parecer Jensen habían sido los únicos caso que no habían colapsado dentro de su cartilla.

Dejo caer la mano con el celular y miro el techo que tenia una grieta enorme, el había construido toda su casa, era solo una sencilla casa con dos dormitorios y un comedor cocina, pero en solo dos años la había trasformado en la mansión de la que ahora su ex y su bebe disfrutan, seis dormitorios mas grandes que su viejo comedor, una sala tan grande que entrarían cómodamente cien personas y los muebles correspondientes, una chimenea de cuatro metros cuadrados, una cocina gigantesca para que tres cheff estén cómodos, mas de cuatro baños y el principal el cual se gasto hasta su ultimo centavo en el.

Mirar a su alrededor lo hace acurrucarse en el pequeño sillón desgastado, para dormirse rápido y así poder ir a trabajar, despejarse de todo eso, solo el trabajo lo absorbía lo suficiente para no matarse.

 

Jensen estuvo sin llamar a Misha por cuatro días, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea la mala situación de aquel hombre desmesuradamente alto que por asombroso que le resultara, era aun mas alto y grande que el, él no no era escuálido y contaba con una musculatura acorde a su edad y complexión pero ese tipo era demasiado de todo, incluso precipitado e inquieto.

 

Estaba seguro de que ese tal Jared ya abría llamado a Misha y refutado y que si el aceptaba solo haría que Misha acose al otro hasta que acepte por cansancio, le dio vueltas y vueltas al asunto mientras corregía exámenes ademas de preparar las siguientes clases y mas preguntas para otros exámenes, tiene al rededor de cinco clases y mas de noventa alumnos, era trabajoso pero muchos de sus alumnos tenían grandes sueños y expectativas para el futuro, por lo cual el se empecinaba en alentar y cultivar sus mentes, mas aun en inculcarles la tozudez y la insistencia en aquello que deseaban. Era sumamente importante para el todo eso, que lograran realizar cada uno de sus deseos para la vida, ya que el no había podido hacerlo como el hubiera querido.

 

Entre las miles de caras y nombres el de Jared apareció a mitad de un renglón que el remarcaba a Jhonson, un alumno, le escribía remarcando la intención de un párrafo mal escrito, dejo la lapicera tomo el celular y llamo a Misha, mientras esperaba el tono pensó que el podía incentivar a Jared, era un hombre grande pero si podía influenciar a dos tercios de sus alumnos seguro podía dar una mano o un oído a ese gigante.

 

Mientras que seguía esperando el tono en su mente se echaba para atrás y cuando se retracto desconfiando de si mismo de nuevo Misha Collins agencio el teléfono.

 

\- Jensen que gusto que me llames...- el doctor siempre recibía sus llamadas así, no creía que solo a el pero era reconfortante escuchar del otro lado apenas levantaba el tono del teléfono, el sonido amable y cariñoso que Misha sabia colocar en su vos.

\- Hola, es un gusto escucharle también, mas relajado por lo que escucho...- duda, porque en realidad no esta seguro de nada pero sabe que Jared ya habrá rechazado la propuesta.

\- Que alivio que al menos tú me llamaras, aunque solo fuera por no aceptar mi propuesta.- es escuchar que esta revisando papeles del otro lado y Jensen solo tiene que preguntar.

\- ¿El señor paletada no le llamo señor Collins?- Misha sonrió por lo formal de la manera de hablar con personas con las cuales no se relaciona del todo.

\- No, no, Jared no ha mostrado el rabo aun, un conocido me ha dicho que se ha enterrado en el trabajo, y no ha querido hablar de nada que no concierna al edificio en el que esta trabajando.- dijo Misha dándole mas a Jensen en que pensar.

\- ¿Cree usted que esto funcione? Digo, el experimento.- Jensen se levanta por un vaso de agua mientras pregunta entre titubeos, Misha deja los papeles y tuerce el ceño cuando Jensen se pelea con la canilla, de la cual la parecer no sale agua por mas que la gire.

\- En mi punto de vista, el es lo que te falta en cierto grado y a el le falta un poco de lo que tu eres, al tratarse juntos la posibilidad de compartir y mimetizar aspectos del otro les hará la vida mas llevadera...- otra vez ese maldito tono seguro, sin peros, sin titubeos que tanto le molestaba y del cual el quería ser dueño.

\- Ok...- dijo desistiendo del vaso de agua y dejándolo en la mesada cuarteada.

\- ¿Disculpa?- el se pone recto en el sillón declinable de su escritorio y espera paciente la respuesta que quiere en un tono mas seguro.

\- Acepto, haré esta terapia con el si el también acepta y por dios no lo acoses, se como se maneja usted...- le dice con su tono regañador y de profesor nuevamente.

\- ¿Que? Yo no acoso, Jensen, pongo pasión en lo que hago... hasta conseguir... lo que es mejor para todos...- Jensen puede ver incluso a través de tubo como Misha sonríe empila mente y con malicia, la cual le desagrada a pesar de ser tan buena gente sabe que ese hombre tenia su lado oscuro.

\- Queras decir lo que tu quieres...- murmuro en tono grabe sospechando cosas malas simplemente.

\- ¿No es eso a lo que te dedicas a inculcar?- y sabe que esta siento muy mal pero sabe que es la mejor manera de sacar al Jensen interno a pelear por lo quiere o cree correcto y lo que no y deje al introvertido que acepta lo que le dicen sin pelear u opinar.

\- Detesto profundamente que uses lo que conoces de mi para manipularme, adiós doctor Collins.- y Jensen cuelga volviendo a su escritorio enojado, notando una grieta en su vieja casa en la pared de la cocina color verde musgo, nunca ha tenido tiempo de arreglar nada allí, no con su trabajo y todo el tiempo que le pone a el colegio, subió sus hombros restandole importancia mientras se sienta frente a su lampara a trabajar.

 

Jeffrey Dean Morgan arrastra a Jared a la oficina que tiene en el terreno de construcción y donde el y el arquitecto arreglan los planos y los cheques de los empleados, tira de su oreja hasta que llegan dentro y cierra la puerta con violencia.

 

\- ¡Llamaras a Collins ahora mismo!.- le dicta como si fuera su hijo o algo, porque la mueca inflexible no es del hombre amable y reservado que le muestra a todos.

\- ¿A Misha? ¿Para que?- le pregunta frotándose su oreja que ha quedado completamente roja del como lo agarro y de los tirones que le dio, pero se le escapa de la cabeza la razon.

\- Harás esa terapia con ese sujeto Ackles aunque no quieras.- le vocifero como un sargento, fiero poniéndole el teléfono de linea frente al rostro.

\- ¿Porque? No quiero que nadie mas se meta en mi vida y sabes bien porque voy a psiquiatra.- Jeffrey le mira reacio a ceder y Jared se intimida un poco, ese hombre es de los pocos que llega a su altura pero ahora mismo que le da un empujón dejándolo sentado es que le da verdadero miedo ese hombre.

\- Entonces sumare a mis anteriores palabra algo mas Jared. “Me importa un comino que seas mi mejor empleado, vas a poner tu culo en el diván de Collins y solucionar tus problemas, salir adelante y ser feliz: aunque tengas que ser el mejor amigo de ese tipo. O tendré que ponerte de patitas en la calle, ¿me escuchas niño? Harás lo que digo o no saldrás nunca de ese agujero en el que estas viviendo... ¿he sido claro?”- Jared ya parecía un perrito arrepentido por su gesto pero Jeff había aprendido a ser inflexible ante sus expresiones.

\- Ok... ya lo llamo...- dijo pequeñito, con los ojos grandes y casi llorosos por que en realidad lo estaba pasando muy mal como para que el único tipo que parece preocuparse pro el le haga mas difícil las cosas.

 

Eso es algo que definitivamente tenia que hablar con Misha, el porque su jefe le podía de ese modo y no era solo la amenaza, que le calaba muy dentro y le daba miedo hacer realidad, o el tono de vos taciturno y raspado, pero podría ser que desde que se separo de Genevive es el único que parece desearle lo mejor, aunque tenga que darle una zurza para lograrlo.

 

Cuando el tono se corta y el tubo del otro lado es levantado por la secretaria de Collins el la llama por su nombre y le pide comunicarle con el Doc, ella sonríe y se nota de ese lado del teléfono, una vez lo invito a salir pero como sus malas experiencias dictaban le estaba huyendo desde que empezó a verle.

 

\- Hola un gusto saber te di Jared me tenias algo preocupado y estaba por irme a to casa.- el suspiro de Jared se hizo escuchar porque el aun no sabia donde vivía era un tema que había estado evitando por la mucha vergüenza que le daba.

\- Hola Misha, llamo porque Jeff me obliga...-

\- ¿Jeffrey?- pregunta y del lado del consultorio se nota como Jared se liga un coscorrón muy sonoro.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Si! ¡si! Osea... acepto la terapia con el rubio, ese que no me acuerdo el nombre.... ¿cuando debería ir?- Jared se frota un lateral de su cabeza con insistencia y fuerza porque su jefe le dio como todas las ganas y el puño cerrado.

\- Bueno tengo libre el domingo, luego de una sesión cerca de el parque Jhonson, ¿Que te parece si hacemos la sesión al aire libre cerca del lago artificial? Hay un puente allí, si eso sera mejor, yo me encargo de comunicarme con Jensen, ¿Te parece bien?- Jared levanto los hombros sin responder como si el Doc pudiera verlo y Jeffrey carraspeo y el se dio cuenta de que no respondió.

\- Si, si, si ehhh... nos vemos el domingo Misha, adiós.-

\- Nos vemos Jared.-

 

Concertar la cita con Jensen fue mas sencillo, solo dejo un mensaje en su contestadora y el rubio estaba ahora parado en el inicio del puente que cruza el pequeño lago y en medio del parque, con la camisa celeste abrochada hasta el ultimo botón, fajada al pantalón beig y completamente de punta en blanco, el llego de remera vieja, jeans gastados y ojotas, le causo mucha gracia como Jensen le miro de arriba abajo como si se hubiera levantado hace solo minutos y le reprochara tomar una ducha ahora mismo, pero la idea era esa... que Jensen no viera mal el salir relajadamente de tu casa sin importar mucho como estas vestido o el lugar de la sesión.

 

\- ¡Hola!- solto estridente justo enfrente de el.

\- Hola, doctor Collins, ¿Esta seguro de todo esto verdad?- pregunto nuevamente siempre con la necesidad de que estaban haciendo bien las cosas.

\- La verdad no...- Jensen y el se miraron en silencio unos minutos, el rubio con la incertidumbre verde clavada en su persona hasta que Jared apareció detrás de el.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Uff, casi no llego, ¡Dios!, como corri... ah, ah, dios, uff... me falta el aire, ¿Esperaron mucho?- Jared a penas si podía respirar, ellos solo vieron las ultimas dos zancadas hasta que se clavo en el piso a su lado deteniendo su marcha, todo traspirado, con una mano en el pecho y la otra en la rodilla tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- No, no, Jared recién llegamos.-

\- Yo no, hace treinta minutos que estoy aquí...- Misha lo miro, Jensen no perdía eso de la exageración con la puntualidad y aun se preguntaba como corregir un poco su personalidad, no es que estuviera mal pero eso solo alimentaba su inseguridad.

\- Lo siento mucho Jensen, me quede dormido...- aun sin aire Jared lo menciono sin pensar, disculpándose con Jensen y el hombre lo miro alucinado, Misha curvo solo un poco la comisura de su boca placido por a reacción de rubio, sabiendo el porque de la reacción de ella, ya que nunca según él, jamas se disculpaban con su persona por nada.

\- ¡Ok! ¿Que les parece si buscamos un lugar y nos sentamos para empezar con la sesión?- los dos le miraron solo Jared asintió mirando a su alrededor dispuesto a empezar y terminar con eso lo mas pronto posible.

\- ¿Que? ¿En el suelo? Misha no hay ni una banca en este parque, lo se, lo revise.- el tono algo desesperado o la preocupación de ensuciar su impecable atuendo lo ponía loco y Misha decidió que ese momento era el perfecto para no escuchar su queja, empezando a caminar con Jared a su lado, que visualizo un árbol grande justo al lado del lago.

 

Se sentaron solo dos en el pasto medio húmedo, Jensen se rehusó a manchar o mojar sus pantalones caqui recién planchados, Misha lo dejo estar pero Jared sin siquiera el poder verlo venir, se saco su mochila de cuero de la espalda la cual no había notado que tenia y la puso a su lado ofreciendosela a Jensen para que se sentara, Jensen lo penso, sin saber que hacer hasta que Jared palmeo el cuero limpio, pero lo acepto con reticencia, midiendo cada uno de su movimientos para no ensuciarse en lo mas mínimo.

 

Cuando comenzaron a conversar, empezaron con Jared, era según su plan hacer mas consiente de que la vida no era sencilla para él porque daba mucho a cambio de nada, y para que Jensen se preocupara mas por el, estaba armando una fina y laboriosa telaranea para trasformar a dos de su pacientes en amigos, amigos con los que contar si el por una razón u otra no podía estar para ayudarles o contenerlos, lo cual le preocupaba porque Jared no admitía tener un problema, solo le contaba lo que Genevive le decía y lo que le contestaba pretendiendo ser fuerte cuando para Misha era todo lo contrario observando la verdadera fragilidad de su persona, debía exteriorizas eso de Jared poco a poco y mas aun frente a Jensen para que pudiera aceptar esa realidad en la que estaba sufriendo mucho.

Jared no compartía, no decía cuando nació por ejemplo, porque no quería que nadie le festejara ningún cumpleaños, no después de lo que paso en el ultimo, no hablaba mas que de trabajo y de Jeffrey, Misha en ese momento se quedo bastante perplejo, eran cosas que no sabia de su paciente y eso era raro... pero fue lo primero que pregunto Jensen y Jared respondió evasivamente.

Pero no fue hasta que Jensen intervino mas intensamente en el relato de Jared, opinando, que el castaño le miro a la cara y se paralizo un poco, era una pregunta sencilla básica, pero que dejo al inquieto hombre desenfocado, solo unos ladridos detrás de el muro que Misha quiere derrumbar, influyeron en él haciéndolo desviar la rasgada mirada con un brillo diferente, lleno de arrepentimiento y anhelo, como un dolor que lleno el rostro del mas alto.

 

\- Jared... Jared, ¡Señor Padalecki!- le grito Jensen finalmente cuando el otro no le respondía.- Que .. que...- miro a Misha y por ultimo aunque no quería a Jensen, que con esos intensos ojos verdes en lo atrapaba.

\- ¿Tienes mas familia? ¿Si o no?- Jared desvió la mirada al pasto, lo arranco un poco y miro a Misha.

\- ¿Si y no? ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso Misha? Y a ti que importancia tiene... de todos modos no es de tu incumbencia.- trato de evadir, de nuevo, retirando a los mas profundo de si lo que quería saber, lo que le lastimaba.

\- Jared, la pregunta de Jensen en completamente valida, si no quieres hablar de ello podemos dejarlo para después pero el solo pregunto, es innecesario que respondas de ese modo...- inquirió Misha que hacia rato tomaba notas.

\- Se supone que estamos haciendo esto juntos, Padalecki, tu aceptaste estar aquí hoy, solo me preocupa que estés solo nada mas, sigue hablando de martillos y tablas si quieres, cuando decidas decir algo interesante puede que me una a esta cosa experimental del doctor Collins.- Jensen se levanto y miro a su alrededor hasta que dio con lo que buscaba y se marcho.

\- ¿Jensen? ¿A donde vas? no hemos terminado.- Misha analiza la postura y los actos del rubio, ser tan cortante y determinado era raro de ver en su persona pero tiene la idea de que ve a Jared como a unos de su estudiantes que como el hombre que es.

\- No me voy, en seguida vuelvo...- dijo sin mas, Misha volteo a ver a Jared que arrancaba el pasto en silencio, se veía como cachorro regañado, era raro ponerle esa descripción a un paciente, mas uno tan grande como Jared pero la similitud era asombrosa.

\- No me gusta hablar de mi familia...- murmuro.

\- Espera a que llegue Jensen , Jared.- replico a ese murmullo raspado.

\- No quiero.... usted sabe lo que me cuesta conversar, de cualquier cosa, no quise contestarle mal... solo...- dice sin mirar sin prestar atención de que Jensen esta parado justo a su lado.

\- Solo que...- pregunta el rubio y Jared levanta el rostro, topándose con un helado de chocolate frente a su ojos, lo toma sin entender bien, cuando Jensen le da uno celeste a Misha que le agradece y el rubio vuelve a sentarse a su lado, sobre su mochila.- Solo que Padalecki...- la mirada verde es fuerte, intensa y hasta fieros con la luz del sol que pega en ráfagas en ellos cuando las ramas del árbol se mueven.

\- Ellos... solo se fueron, me echaron la culpa del divorcio... mi ex.. no se bien que les dijo o como se los dijo... todos ellos aparecieron en... mi casa, y me exigieron que me disculpara, que me arrastrara por Genevive... para recuperar sus cosas, yo no sabia que cosas me hablaban y me rehusé, pero ella de un modo u otro ella los había convencido también de dejarle manejar su dinero, sus pensiones y ahorros, me echaron la culpa... a mi, de eso, yo no sabia que había estado hablando con mi familia siquiera, les quito todo y ellos creen que es mi culpa, nos peleamos mucho, golpee a mi hermano y mi padre cuando me atacaron en medio de la desesperación... yo... ya no tengo nada...- Jared se levanto hablo tan rápido y tan pre potentemente en pleno rostro del rubio que el aire el faltaba y su rostro rojo lo desenfocaba de la persona que creía que era, casi largándose a llorar se levanto y se fue, Jensen y Misha se quedaron allí sentados un largo rato en silencio completamente estáticos a como se quebró el alto, anonadados de lo que paso en realidad con el.

 

Jared no había ido al trabajo y su dirección no era la que tenia registrada en sus papeles, Misha y Jeffrey estaban preocupados, no sabían donde encontrarlo, no responda su celular dejando con la certera idea de que lo que tanto temía Misha hubiera pasado, Jared había explotado y había hecho algo irreversible desapareciendo así, cuando Jensen llamo a Misha para preguntar por Jared, si tenia noticias de el ya que habían pasado tres días, era miércoles por la noche cuando volvió del trabajo y atino a levantar el teléfono para preguntar por el alto.

La sensación de vació creció mas al escuchar un leve no de parte del psicoanalista, colgó después de eso, el aun tenia la mochila de Jared, no la había abierto por respeto, porque no le pertenecía y porque no lo creía correcto pero ya no podía mas con la sensación de que fue él el que lo presiono, acorralando sin pensar que pasaría a mayores tal simple pregunta.

 

Camino envalentonado hasta la mochila de cuero de tamaño mediano y que a su parecer tenia poco y nada, casi no la abre dado media vuelta pero se obligo a ello volviendo sobre sus pasos, la abrió y solo había unos papeles, su billetera, unas llaves y una copia del contrato de divorcio, nada mas, pero Jared no podía andar por allí sin billetera, la reviso y su dinero como tarjetas de crédito e identificación estaban ahí, como la foto de un bebe adorable y una donde muchas personas -cree su familia- festejaban algo en un día de verano.

El pecho se el apretaba y abrió las ventanas cuando las llevas por culpa del viento fresco que entro al cuarto se cayeron de la mesa y el las miro, camino a ellas lentamente y las miro, en el perfil de las llaves decía motel EstyBag, frunció el ceño, el conocía ese motel, casi le da un infarto cuando quiso entrar a la recepción y los cuarto es eran un cúmulo de enfermedades venias muy contagiosas a su parecer.

La idea de que Jared no tenia el vinculo familiar, una traicionera como ex, un hijo pequeño al que no ve, un hotel nauseabundo y que la palabra casa era ahora para el mas que nunca, solo una palabra sin ninguna cosa que la identifique como tal; apresurado tomo su suéter escote en be gris del respaldo de la silla de la cocina por donde entro y salio corriendo de su casa.


	3. care

Encontrar el mugroso hotel donde una vez casi se hospeda y del que salio corriendo no fue ni siquiera un reto, encontrar así la habitación a la cual pertenecían las llaves si, porque las puertas a duras penas tenían numeración o las sombras de ella.

Solo le quedaba una habitación a la cual golpear y preguntar por Jared, era la única que estaba al final de un tétrico pasillo edificio adentro, golpeo la puerta y nada, pensó en usar la llave para verificar pero su marcado pudor por el allanamiento se lo impidió, solo a medio segundo de irse escucho un gruñido lastimero del otro lado de la puerta, llamo a Jared por su apellido y pego su oreja a la superficie de la puerta, otra vez ese sonido le acelero el pulso.

Trato de mirar pos las ventanas y vio un bulto muy grande a través de las maltrechas y marrones cortinas, busco las llaves desesperada y torpemente, ya que se cayeron dos veces, que la llave entrara en la hendidura le corto el aliento de tajo, la giro con el pulso completamente nulo y esta se abrió, el sonido de película de terror que se escucho cuando una puerta mal aceitada se abre lentamente se hacia presente y a el solo se le erizaba la piel del olor que había allí dentro, todo era marrón ahí, las paredes, las mantas de la cama incluso las sabanas y retuvo una arcada al dar paso sobre la pegajosa alfombra.

 

\- Dios... Padalecki dime que eres tu el que esta tirado en la cama...- murmuro para si mismo apretando los puños.

\- Uhgmmm....- se escucho mas claro, pero eso no era una respuesta en absoluto.

\- ¿Jared?- volvió a inquirir, acercándose a un lado de la cama y ver una mata de pelo castaño enredado completamente contrastante con la funda de la almohada, estiro su mano y retiro un poco la manta viendo al fin el rostro de Jared.- ¡Padalecki! Dios me tenias preocupado ¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?- pregunto esperando que abriera los ojos, que dijera algo, pero noto que Jared respiraba agitadamente y su rostro no se veía bien.

 

Jensen prendió la lampara de la mesa de luz y vio el rostro completamente descompensado de Jared, inmediatamente le toco la frente y este volaba de fiebre, miro a su alrededor y su pánico por preguntarse que hubo allí para que lo enfermara lo aterro, ni siquiera cree haber estado pensando, solo su cuerpo se movió rápido y certero revoleado lejos la manta café que apestaba del cuerpo vestido de su compañero de terapia, lo levanto rápidamente en brazos con la desesperación de sacarlo de allí y de no contagiarse de lo que haya en ese mugroso cuarto.

 

Cuando su cabeza se relajo un poco y expiro el aire que había guardado celosamente de ese medio ambiente toxico tenia a Jared Padalecki medio inconsciente y volando de fiebre en el asiento trasero de su auto, miro al hotel a sus espaldas y cerro la puerta volviendo a ese antro solo para tomar lo que fuese propiedad del grandote y llevarlo urgentemente a su casa, solo podía pensar en desinfectar a Jared, bajarle la fiebre y saber como había llegado a ese estado.

 

Cuando Misha llego a la casa de Jared este le dijo todo lo que paso, Misha estaba sorprendido de Jensen, en lo que lo conoce ya que el ni siquiera va al baño de profesores por temor a contagiarse algo, o a la cafetería por razones mas evidentes, pero entrar y sacar a a Jared y sus cosas de ese lugar lo dejaron sorprendido por tamaña decisión sin titubeos del rubio rasgo que creía perdido, mas que Jensen tuviera la fuerza para levantar y llevarse a Jared del modo en que le contó, cuando entro a la habitación donde instalo a Jared su maleta estaba vaciá en una silla y vio el placar de ese cuarto abierto con algunas cosas que reconocía de su paciente.

 

El rubio sin dudas tenia un estado de obsesión compulsiva por el orden y aque había instalado a su compañero de sesión allí mismo, miro a Jared y la fiebre estaba bajado, con un paño fresco y tapado hasta el mentón en la cama, con las mejillas rojas y durmiendo tranquilamente.

 

\- ¿Llamaste a un doctor?- pregunto y luego recordó que estaba hablando con Jensen.

\- ¡Claro que si!, no vaya a ser que me contagie de lo que haya pescado en ese lugar...- se cruza de brazos enojado prácticamente bufando por su falta de realismo.

\- ¿Y que tiene?- pregunta mirando la postura de Jensen.

\- Un resfrió, nada mas... el doctor dijo que lo mas probable es que se haya empapado y no se haya quitado la ropa, lo que es mas que probable porque cunado volvía su cuarto por su cosas estada en una pila en el suelo lo que traía el domingo, empapado y con olor a verdín...- Misha lo miro y Jensen subió sus hombros.

\- Que bueno que supieses hallarlo Jensen, eso es buena suerte, tres días con un resfrió y mucha fiebre podría ser mortal....- Jensen asiente mirando al enfermo.- ¿Te has preguntado que pasara cuando despierte?- Misha miro detenidamente y Jensen le miro mal.

\- Señor Collins, no es momento para psicoanálisis, ahora, son las siete de la mañana y no he dormido nada y tengo que ir a trabajar, si me disculpa....- Jensen hizo un ademan y Misha subió las manos, retirándose cordialmente de la casa, con esa sonrisa pintada que Jensen empezaba a molestarle bastante.

 

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos un techo blanco y lleno de luz estaba sobre su cabeza, estaba pareado y con los ojos ardidos, miro a un costado tratando de ubicarse solo hallando muebles color pino, claros y limpios, realmente muy lustrados que no encuadraban en su reconocimiento de su habitación de hotel, retiro las mantas y otro mareo le vino al cuerpo desbalanceándolo un poco, sujetándose de la mesa de luz blanca con marcas de pintura antigua en los cajones.

 

Atino a tomar el vaso de agua y las dos pastillas celestes pequeñitas que allí había, con una nota que decía analgésicos anti febriles, no se pregunto como ni de quien solo se las tomo, los parpados le pesaban una tonelada y media cada uno, poso sus pies en el piso y en vez de sentir la pegajosa alfombra llena de humedad vio un piso de madera claro como los muebles mas grandes de ese cuarto, limpio y fresco, respiro dos veces y se dijo a si mismo estar alucinando.

 

No le importo mucho ese echo, camino fuera del cuarto y fue de habitación en habitación entre pasos lentos, torpes y pequeños, hasta que dio con el baño donde descargo su vejiga, el rostro le ardía y el se lo refregaba tratando de quitarse esa sensación, sin cuidado metiéndose en la primera habitación que encontró y metiéndose bajo las mantas blancas y grises, pensando que le gustaría estar en su propia cama, en una casa y no en un cuarto de hotel tan cutre, sabia que estaba enfermo y lo que deseaba mas era que alguien le cuide un poco, un plato de sopa, algo de cariño, el nunca pedía de mas o pedía en ningún caso, pero ahora mismo en un escalofrió que le recorrió entero solo quería un abrazo, apretó mas las mantas a su alrededor tratando de imitar la presión de unos brazos rodeandole, notando en el proceso un aroma particular pero muy agradable.

 

Eran las cinco de la tarde de un jueves, al fin de semana estaba mas cerca cada día con un leve receso de clases mas prolongado por arreglos en los baños de todo el establecimiento, solo un día mas de trabajo y cuatro de receso, estaba ansioso de poder relajarse un poco antes de que le invierno llegara, dejo como siempre su maletín en la mesa de la cocina por donde siempre entra a su casa ya que la puerta de enfrente esta atascada desde hace un año, vaya a saber porque pero un día no pudo abrirla mas, deja su suéter en la silla como de costumbre y recuerda que tiene un invitado en la casa.

 

Cocina una sopa, hace algo de calor aun para una sopa pero en el estado de Jared no le convendría comer nada mas pesado que eso -creyó- y se planteo la idea de estar cuidando de otro hombre, retiro ese pensamiento y lo titulo como persona solamente, el puede cuidar a otra persona, mientras cocina se le ocurre revisar como esta y si despertó en algún momento o si se tomo el medicamento, camina hasta el cuarto y nota algunas cosas fuera de lugar, le extraña pero lo deja pasar, entra al cuarto en donde instalo a Padalecki y en la cama no hay nadie, Jensen con gesto cansado rueda los ojos, ¿Es que no se puede estar quieto este tipo?, porque tiene que estar moviéndose, miro debajo de la cama y dentro del placar, y allí se le ocurrió que tal vez fue al baño.

 

Camina de vuelta por el pasillo ahora el desorden en el tenia mas sentido, miro dentro del baño y si por allí había pasado alguien solo que confundió el inodoro con el videt y ahora estaba todo amarillo por todos lados, cerro la puerta con indignación, eso no lo limpiaría él, no señor, se puso a buscar habitación por habitación, descartando la suya porque no podía ser que encima se metiera en su cuarto y al no encontrarlo dejo caer su frente en su puerta abriéndola levemente escuchando como primer instancia un ronquido.

 

Su frente termino golpeando la superficie y al abrir totalmente la puerta, estaba allí en su cama, envuelto como si lo fueran a enviar por correo a algún sitio, estaba por decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría, estaba apunto de pegarle un grito y echarlo a patadas pero escucho la tapa de la olla donde hacia la sopa caer, olvidándose por completo de su intruso en su cama, corrió a la cocina con rapidez.

 

La olla saltaba sola y casi se va al piso todo el contenido pero logra quitarla del fuego a tiempo a pesar de que algo en el punto de ebullición mancho su impecable cocina, mas enojado que antes y dispuesto a decir algo en tonos muy agraviantes, se dio la vuelta para poner remedio a esa persona que simplemente le sacaba de quicio aun dormida enferma e inconsciente.

 

Solo que no se esperaba tenerla parada en el marco de la puerta con todos sus cubrecamas encima y con medio rostro refrescándose en el lindel de la puerta, cuando se dio la vuelta.

 

\- Tengo hambre Jeff...- Jensen lo miro como si estuviera loco y se dio cuenta de que aun tenia fiebre bastante alta, el rostro rojo y los ojos cerrados.

\- Soy Jensen, Jared, no Jeff, anda a saber quien ese Jeff, ¡Me ensuciaste todo el baño! ¡Y que haces ahí parado, no tienes que levantarte de la cama!- le grito porque ya no lo soportaba, el generalmente se guarda sus opiniones o desazones para si mismo, ni siquiera a Dannel en ocho años le dijo que no le gustaba como se reía a todo pulmón, o lo desordenada que era lo volvía loco pero ahora mismo y con Jared simplemente no tenia cupo para guardarse nada.

\- ¡¡Jensen??- logro razonar, con el ceño fruncido mirándolo por primera vez cuando el rubio le arrebato sus mantas del cuerpo y lo merito en su propia cama.- ¿Jensen Ables?- pregunto y Jensen le miro tratando de entender lo que había dicho.

\- Ackles, es Ackles Jared, y te daría un sermón pero te serviré la sopa y te daré mas anti febriles... si no te baja la fiebre iremos al hospital...- dice con severidad en la vos, pero el alto solo podía pensar en como es que Jensen su compañero de terapia estaba ahí con el.

\- ¿Y como se escribe eso? ¿Porque estas en mi hotel? ¿Donde esta Jeff?- preguntaba y Jensen notaba la lastimosa desorientación, pero no quería ceder por ese puchero de niño pequeño.

\- Ya dije que no se quien es Jeff, y como puedes preguntar eso si tu apellido es indescifrable, yo al menos me aprendí tu nombre deberías hacer lo mismo con el mio ¿no? Y estas en mi casa Jared, te estoy cuidando porque estas enfermo, no se como podías vivir en un lugar tan poco higiénico...- remata yéndose del cuarto, con el pensamiento de la sopa en su cabeza, ni siquiera escucho la siguiente pregunta de Jensen.

\- ¿porque me estas cuidando....?- se acorruco entre las blancas mantas, miro levemente el reluciente techo y cerro los ojos, pensando que eso no era posible, como era que Jensen se preocupaba por el era el pensamiento que lo inundo.

 

Ni recuerda haber tomado la sopa pero si la sensación tibia y placentera en su estomago, algo retirando su cabello de su cara y la idea de protección bailando a su alrededor, cree que inmediatamente al día siguiente ya estaba bien, lucido al menos y aburriéndose en la cama, no pregunto mas nada cuando puedo levantarse e ir al baño y no tirar nada en el proceso, reconocer su entorno era importante para el por lo que merodear en todo caso la casa de Jensen mientras el estaba en el colegio lo necesitaba, miraba sus pilas de libros y la estantería rota que debería funcionar como biblioteca, una pared que tenia un grieta muy pronunciada y el como se podría arreglar.

 

Miro los exámenes sobre el escritorio en una habitación frente a la suya y el libro debajo de una de las patas para mantenerlo estable y sonrió, cuando volvió al cuarto noto que toda su escasa ropa estaba bien colgada, lavada y planchada en el placar del cuarto que le dio Jensen, no le pregunto cuanto tiempo podía quedarse, aun estaba con el medicamento y si, Jensen se enojo cuando lo vio levantado, esculcando sus cosas la tarde siguiente, el rubio lo empujo a la cama y lo dejo ahí por tres horas en las que se aburrió por completo, hasta que Jensen le trajo otra sopa y galletas de agua.

 

Era extraño, muy extraño para ambos, Misha fue a verlos un día después, los miraba raro a los dos y los dos se dieron cuenta de ellos, pero no preguntaron, Jensen le hizo prometer en esa sesión que no volvería a ese hotel, pero tampoco menciono cuando quería que se fuera y el por miedo a que le echen no dijo nada tampoco, de allí en mas todo se dio mas raro, termino viviendo allí hasta hora un mes entero, con dos sesiones con Misha por semana.

Ahora había entre ellos como un acuerdo de palabras mudo, un “estoy en deuda contigo” que nunca se menciono pero que Jared lo sentía sobre los hombros, no era pesado ni nada por el estilo, pero era una sensación muy lejana a la acostumbrada soledad que ya tenia nombre completo y parecía burlarse de el cada vez que podía.


	4. confront

Cuando Jared se entero de quien era Dannel Harris no fue precisamente en una de las sesiones donde conversaban del pasado o cuando hablaban de los problemas de Jensen sobre su comportamiento coercitivo por mantener el orden, por estar siempre impecable y cumplir con todo en el instituto Morrison donde daba clases, se entero de que era profesor desde hace diez años, de su deseo por ayudar a sus alumnos era mayor a su propio bienestar, pero con Harris fue distinto, de hecho un día ella toco el timbre en su casa, a un mes de que estuviera viviendo allí.

 

La cosa no fue agradable, el atendió lo mejor que su madre le enseño alguna vez sin saber bien como fue la relación que ellos tuvieron, la mujer le señalo el arreglo de la puerta algo impresionada de que al fin Jensen la arreglara, el no acoto solo sonrió un poco mientras esperan al rubio, el se había hecho el tiempo para arreglar la puerta porque llegaba antes de trabajar, ella no dijo inmediatamente quien era en realidad solo se presento como una amiga que venia con maletas muy sospechosas, según la pelirroja lo conocía desde hace ocho años, pero cuando Jensen volvió a casa y lo llamo y el le dijo a lo lejos que estaba en la sala, la cara del profesor se descompuso al ver a la mujer, su palidez y el colapso entero de su respiración y latidos era prácticamente visible detrás de las gafas que el usaba.

 

Jared se levanto y se acerco a pesar de que el rubio no quitaba la mirada a Dannel para nada, incluso fue a pasar su mano frente a sus ojos y Jensen no reaccionaba.

 

\- Jen... cariño...- la vos falsa llena de malas intenciones lo hizo voltear, el también se la quedo mirando preguntándose quien era en realidad.- Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi profesor favorito, mira que secretito que tenias guardado Jensen o debería decir Jenny, Ja! ¿'Tus padres saben de esto? Con razón las cosas no funcionaron con nosotros dos...- dijo caminando como un depredador, entre los muebles, acercándose sin vacilación asía ellos dos.

\- Dannel... que haces aquí...- apenas dijo, el tono de Jensen era tan bajo, tan leve, nada al hombre que lo trataba a el y Jared no sabia que hacer.

\- Oh! Nada mi vida, solo vengo a que mi ex me de algo de dinero y a quedarme un par de días porque bueno... el efectivo siempre se me escapa de las manos tan rápido...- sonrió mordiéndose el labio, sus ojos eran sinos en medio de su sonrisa.

\- Que paso, con el que ya te di...- pregunto con claro miedo en la vos, sumisión en una palabra mordaz pero hecha carne en el rubio.

\- Las vegas, ya sabes, pero no te preocupes no le diré nada a tus padres de tu nidito de amor o del semental a tu lado.... solo, si me das lo que quiero...- la mujer sonreía mas amplio mas satisfecha y convencida de su palabras, justo en frente de el con malicia y Jared ya no lo soporto, sabia bien ahora de que clase de persona se trataba y el ya había tenido su cuota con Genevive.

\- ¡Pues veras que no!- Jensen levanto la vista a Jared anonadado y pálido aun como la leche, se olvido por completo de que Jared estaba allí cuando la mirada color miel de Dannel lo atrapo.

\- Jenny, dile a tu amorcito que cuide sus palabras, el no sabe de lo que soy capaz...- le dice enfrentando al alto sin pudor, pecho arriba mirada peligrosa en la mujer.

\- Me da igual, te vas o te hecho a patadas...- ella no se espero que la tomara en peso cuando ella no le llevo el apunte y adelanto otro paso hacia el, por lo que se la subió al hombro, tomara sus maletatas mientras esta pataleaba, abriera la puerta de enfrente y la arrojara fuera de la casa, ella gritando a los cuatro vientos y para que todo el mundo allí en la calle la mirara, pero no se espero la contestación del gigante. - ¡No regreses o llamare a la policía por hostigamiento y amenaza contra la vida de Jensen!- la postura de Jared enfrente de Dannel no retrocedía un centímetro, Jensen miro todo desde la puerta abierta de su casa, la cual no había visto abierta desde hace todo un año.

\- Estas loco, nadie te va a creer!- le gruño entre dientes mientras recogía sus cosas del cesped y las metía en la maleta abierta.

\- Pues eso esta por verse...- le gruño, obligandola a retroceder un poco y Jensen jamas pensó ver algo así, alguien que le hiciera frente a esa mujer que para el había sido el demonio y el infierno en unos zapatos de tacón aguja de quince centímetros por ocho largos años.

\- ¡Les diré a todos de ustedes dos, lo echaran del vecindario ya verán!- le grito, tratando de infundir miedo, tratando de envenenar con lo que podía esa montaña de puro hombre que no se intimidaba con su afilada mirada..

\- No hay notros perra, Jensen es mi mejor amigo y me esta ayudando en un mal momento eso es todo, ahora vete y no vuelvas.- Harris siempre tenia la ultima palabra, una ultima manipulación pero ahora sin poder decir nada se iba de su vida de nuevo, el corazón volvía a latirle cuando Jared volvía adentro y cerraba la puerta, el solo estaba ahí a un costado de la misma mirándole, siendo el ser insignificante que no había sido en un mes desde que Jared estaba allí.

\- ¿Arreglaste la puerta?- pregunto con el cuerpo débil, aun no sabia como se mantenía en pie, si se sentía tan pequeño.

\- Si y el techo también...- Jared lo miro y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos, haciendo que Jensen levante la mirada.- Jensen gracias.- eso basto para que sus rodillas cedieran en la tremenda sorpresa.

\- ¿Eh?- dijo a penas cuando su culo toco el piso.- Porque... Si tu, tu la sacaste de aquí, tu... no puedo creer que solo se haya ido y fuiste tu Jared...- le dijo casi sin aliento, no encontrando palabras suficientes para ver lo real de ello.

\- No Jen, por dejarme vivir aquí, por no pedirme siquiera una renta mientras le pago pensión a Genevive y al abogado, yo... me ayudaste y nunca te di las gracias... ¿Jen porque lloras? ya se fue...- Jensen se desmorona ahí mismo, que le den las gracias por algo que el hizo, algo que le salio de dentro, era increíble y que otro tipo le reconozca era demasiado para el.

 

De todo esto se entero Misha con lujo de detalles, Jared no dejaba de hablar por la bocina del celular mientras cocinaba en la cocina de Jensen que acababa de pintar y Jensen tomaba un baño, a el alto no se le escapo una sola letra de lo que la ex esposa de Jensen dijo, pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos le llego tan fuerte como el hecho de reconocimiento y de ayuda que se dieron mutuamente sin esperarlo, el objetivo de su terapia parecía tener mas y mas bases para implementarlo en otros caso solo que, Jared ni Jensen se daban cuenta de lo que parecía en realidad su amistad y esperaba que Dannel Harris no trajera conflictos a ambos.

 

Aunque su deseo fue demasiado prematuro, solo una semana después, los padres de Jensen llegaron sin avisar a la re modelada casa de su hijo, para conocer al causante que según la perfecta Dannel la razón de su real separación y esa razón según la pelirroja era Jared convirtiendo a su hijo a la homosexualidad, el tuvo que salir del trabajo antes ese sábado y hacer se vocero, porque los padres de Jensen no le creían y entre Jensen y el no había nada, el rubio solo se hacia mas pequeño tras a acotaciones viperinas y degradantes de su padres, heridas que tendría que hacer sanar con largor procesos de superación, mas Jared salia a su defensa porque de repente tenia muy poca paciencia con lo que decían.

 

Solo que todo se fue al demonio cuando Jared en su enojo les grito “sigue siendo su hijo obsesivos perfeccionistas amargados, pero prefieren creerle a la perra que le pide dinero cada vez que lo pierde en las vegas, que al excelente profesor que él es! ¡Si, vivo con el! ¡¡Pero ninguno de los dos es gay si eso es lo que quieren pensar ya se pueden ir a la mierda los dos!!” podría resultar extraño pero Misha esta presenciado todo eso lo miro asombrado por la manera de sulfurarse por el rubio y solo se calmo cuando Jensen lo saco de allí sin decir nada, cuando volvió tampoco dijo nada, simplemente abrió la puerta de enfrente y espero a que sus padres salieran los cuales ofendidos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para herirlo mas.

 

Misha sabia que no era buen momento y también salio de su casa, le toco el hombro, pero Jensen solo miraba el piso incapaz de retirar el nudo en su garganta, y le dijo que se verían en un par de días sin falta, el rubio asintió y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

 

\- Jen lo siento... me extralimite...- le dijo Jared en la puerta de la cocina donde Jensen lo llevo.

\- Jamas... pensé que mis padres no me creyeran, o que creyeran mas a Dannel... ellos siempre esperaron que yo llegara a ser juez pero jamas fue mi deseo, cuando desistieron de mi y se enfocaron en Mac, mi hermanita la abogada, yo... pude hacer mi carrera como profesor tranquilamente... ellos son de presionar hasta que pierdes la cordura, de ponerte al borde del abismo y amenazar con empujarte si no te esforzabas mas, si no eras lo que ellos esperaban, si no llegabas a ser algo de que alardear con sus amigos de alcurnia, jamas les pedí nada... pero hoy viéndote poner el grito en el cielo por mi, verles las caras estupefactas de que alguien, de hecho, los mandara a la mierda pensasen lo que pensasen... fue genial...- Jensen se dio la vuelta con la mirada oscurecida y acuosa, intentando sonreirle.

\- Jen uhm... ¿Estas seguro? Podrían no hablarte mas...- pregunto, le vio acercarse a el, pasar a su lado solo para abrir la heladera y tomar una cerveza de la heladera.- ¿Vas a tomar... alcohol, tu?- le pregunto completamente sorprendido.

\- Si, bueno nunca lo hago, me parece buen momento ¿Tu no?- y le tiende una de sus cervezas, Jared levanto sus hombros en respuesta y destapo la botellita sin pensarlo mas.- Sabes... que no me llamen cada semana para asegurarse de que sigo siendo un inútil profesor de colegio no es tan mal....- su sonrisa se veía mas relajas e incluso arrogante y el castaño solo pudo mirarle atentamente.

\- No eres un inútil, ojala aunque sea solo uno de mis profesores hiciera lo que tu, lo mas probable es que hubiera seguido la carrera que deseaba hacer...- Jensen lo miro mas relajado, entrando en esa persona que es con el, la que se siente libre de ser el mismo y le pregunto.

\- ¿Cual carrera Jared?-

\- Arquitecto... pero cuando mis padres enfermaron, me ocupe yo de mantenerlos para que Jeff... mi hermano mayor no dejara la escuela de medicina y Meg no tuviera que dejar la secundaria para atenderlos, yo me encargue, acababa de terminar el colegio y la universidad podía esperar... creí, pero luego de recuperarse conocí a Genevive y todo se fue a pique...- le dio un trago largo a su cerveza y Jensen que no sabia beber le imito.- Voy por mas...- sentencio.

\- Creo que... si Misha no nos hubiera presentado...-

\- Que...-

\- Yo estaría en quiebra otra vez por culpa de Dannel y tu estarías en un hospital por no tratarte tu resfriado en el mejor de los aspectos...- Jared me miro por un largo rato...

\- Es cierto, si no fuera por Misha.... ¿Jensen?-

\- ¿Si?-

\- ¿Tu crees que nos vemos muy gay solo por vivir juntos? ¿O preocuparnos por el otro?- le dijo sin entender como la gente se precipitaba tanto por conclusiones.

\- La verdad no se, los padres de un alumno son dos hombres, la verdad son la pareja mas feliz y compañera y comprensiva que he visto, los otros padres “los convencionales” digamos, son... les faltan muchos tornillos la verdad...- bebió mas de su segunda cerveza empezando a notar un poco el efecto del alcohol.

\- Si es cierto... ¿Seriamos mas felices si fuéramos gays? ¿Si no nos hubiéramos topado con nuestras ex?- Jared se ríe ahogándose con la cerveza porque abre la tercera en menos de cinco minutos, y Jensen lo acompaña en la moción.

\- ¿Quieres entras en el “Y si no hubiéramos hecho esto y aquello?”- toma la cerveza abierta que Jared le tiende y le da un trago luego de preguntar, allí sentado en su cocina con su amigo, porque esta algo orgulloso de ello desde que el se lo grito a Dannel en plena calle.

\- Si porque no... parece divertido.-

\- ¿Si? Entonces pon música country porque estaremos un rato largo así.- Jared soltó una carcajada que lo hizo saltar en el sitio, mirarlo detenidamente en el estado de relajación en el que entro con el alcohol, esa risa estrepitosa le resulto maravillosa muy gratificante, jamas había hecho que alguien se riera así y era increíble lo bien que se sentía a pesar de todo.

\- Ok, música country sera... - dijo levantándose y poniendo la radio que estaba sobre el refrigerador y a la cual solo el llegaba cómodamente.

\- Oye era broma, no soy adepto a esa música...- replico.

\- Pues es un excelente momento para darte cuenta de lo que te pierdes.- le dijo entre risas y de un momento a otro con la música sonando fuerte lo miro como si se acordara de algo.

\- Que, que pasa, a que viene esa cara.- le pregunto y el gigante lo agarro del codo lo levanto y lo saco al jardín trasero de repente.

\- Me olvide de que no te mostré lo que hice en el trabajo, te lo iba a dar hoy pero tus padres aparecieron...- Jared se acerca al árbol grueso de su patio y de él colgaba una tela que no había notado antes, el alto tiro de ella y ahí estaba.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jensen!, te hice esto como regalo.- Jared mira el objeto y se le va el aliento.

\- ¿Una hamaca de madera?- le miro, se miraron y volvieron a la silla.

\- Si dijiste que siempre quisiste una el otro día, en la sesión cuando hablaste de tu alumno Tyler, el había hecho una ¿no?- Jensen se acerco, acaricio el respaldo y lo mullidos asientos color azul, se sentó y es hamaco un poco.

\- Me había olvidado de mi cumpleaños... con todo esto...- miro a Jared en la oscuridad media de esa noche con luna y la luz de la cocina a espaldas del grandote.- Me encanta, gracias...- dio otro impulso con los pies balanceándose en ella.

\- ¿Me quedo bien no?- se sentó a su lado en un salto, ya que la hamaca era para dos personas.- No puedo creer que te olvidaras de tu cumpleaños...- le dice distraído con la cerveza aun en la mano que reposaba a un lado de su rodilla, con su brazo derecho en el respaldar de la hamaca y detrás de Jensen.

\- ¿Y cuando es el tuyo? Porque según tengo entendido ni Morgan, ni Collins saben tus datos reales...- le mira con reproche pero con algo de picardia también...

\- Pues... tengo malas experiencias de mis cumpleaños...- Jensen miro el amplio jardín notando lo bien cuidado que esta y no por su mano, volvió a mirarle.

\- ¿Mejor que el mio? ¿Con mis padres aquí? Diciéndome que soy gay y la pareja maligna que tengo son cuatro metros de persona?- le pregunto dando el ultimo trago a su cerveza.

\- ¡Ja, ja! Ehmm ¿No? Pero si fueron muy malos, y como demasiados... a penas llego a los dos que valieron la pena y los pase solo.- los dos se rieron al unisono, estuvieron así, riéndose el uno del otro por horas, entre cervezas hasta que pasaron al vino por falta de alcohol en la casa.

\- Ok, Ok aquí va otra.- dijo Jared entre el poco aire que respiraba de la risa que tenia, llevaban cinco rondas de preguntas, todas sobre el otro, como si entre mas supieran del otro mas felices se ponían, como una droga de la cual no podían dejar de consumir.

\- Dispara anda deja de reírte..- le dice empujándolo, ya estaban sobre el cesped hace horas, Jared había colocado tres antorchas para iluminar donde estaban ellos, con un mantel cuadriculado debajo como un día de campo, rodeados de la comida que Jared preparo y bebiendo de esos dos vinos que aun tenían.

\- ¿Cual fue el mejor beso que te hayan dado?- pegunta y Jensen frunce el ceño por la pregunta ridícula.

\- Ehmm...Ok, en realidad no tuve uno que dijeras... Wow, ¡Que beso! o simplemente me nublara la mente como dice William Shakespeare o nada parecido, mis besos fueron bastante convencionales, pero en realidad es una pregunta tonta..- se ríe y bebe mas, esta alegre y lo esta disfrutando.

\- ¡Oh vamos!, no es tonta, es esencial mi amigo, uno no puede vivir sabiendo si besa o no bien, si recibió un buen beso o por lo menos decente...- le dice y el toma del pico de la botella.

\- Pues no tengo nada que decir, jamas me dijeron si besaba o no bien, solo cumplía la función.- respondió escuetamente, en realidad jamas le había importado.

\- Tio eso es triste.- Jared que estaba de pansa en el piso mirándolo se pensó seriamente lo que el rubio le decía.

\- Si un poco, pero no quiero pensar en lo triste de eso, Jared.- Jensen movió el vino en su copa y le dio un suave trago sin notar demasiado como su amigo le miraba con pena.

\- Oh, oh, ¡Ya se! ¡Yo lo soluciono!- dijo muy alegremente.

\- ¿Eh?- Jensen lo ve intentar levantarse y falla, el se ríe porque Jared esta de cara contra el mantel cuadriculado, tratando de levantarse con el culo en el aire, ni siquiera lo ve venir cuando al fin puede ponerse en cuatro patas y le le acerca riéndose ampliamente sin sentido alguno, pero con unos hoyuelos a los lados de su sonrisa que no había notado nunca en ese tiempo no nota lo que hace.

 

Solo planta su boca en la de el cortando la risa de ambos, sintiendo los dientes torpemente del otro y sus labios acomodarse sobre los suyos, el alcohol danza con parsimonia en todo su cuerpo y prácticamente no le importa, solo cuando Jared gira su cabeza y suavemente acaricia sus labios con algo mas de conciencia, se da cuenta de que le esta besando, puede que en realidad solo sea un acto reflejo porque le responde de igual modo, abriendo un poco mas la boca, solo un centímetro donde la lengua percibe el alcohol en boca ajena, es cuando el aliento se escapa furtivamente.

En un segundo se da cuanta de que jamas le habían besado así, como en las películas, como en los libros que se amontonan en su casa, en cada rincón de ella, en largas pilas en el suelo, Jared lo hace descender hasta el césped sin apartarse mas de lo necesario para besarle otro poco, cuando siente crujir el pasto debajo de su cuerpo escucha las palabras de su amigo escurrirse entre los labios de ambos.

\- Vaya, tienes la boca muy tierna Jensen, ves.... ahora si pueden decir lo que quieran...- las cosquillas y la irreverencia en su vos los hace reír mas intensamente, de nuevo es increíble lo que su primer estado alcohólico completo puede hacer así, la risa les hace doler el estomago y retorcerse, Jared se deja caer a un costado de su cuerpo mientras juegan a empujan uno al otro.

 

Se siente familiar, la confianza en ese momento como si fueran hermanos o conocidos de toda la vida, es una sensación que no podría perderse u oscurecerse por mas que trataran, Jensen confía en el y sabe que estará ahí cuando lo necesite, mas que lo protegerá de otros sin pensarlo o pedirlo, como Jared sabe que puede contar con Jensen en momentos de flaqueza, de enfermedad y podría preguntarse si estará ahí cuando Genevive le quite la custodia.


	5. miss

Para Misha que vigilaba y atendía las necesidades psicológicas de ambos se daba cuanta de que el vinculo se formaba rápidamente mas firme de lo que creía, tenia sus dudas como todo profesional al tomar una decisión que marca la vida de un paciente que le da otro rumbo pero a decir verdad, en ese mes podía ver como la contención que se daban Jensen y Jared tenia efectos positivos en ambos, no solo los acoplaba a la vida del otro, sino como en las simples sesiones hablaban uno del otro y de lo que vieron y de como solucionaron sus problemas, aun tenían por separado las llamadas, con pequeños roses que no sabían manejar y que solucionaban poco a poco, pero también notaba como los afectaba las opiniones exteriores.

 

Jeffrey ahora ya no era su paciente por problemas personales y era amigo directo de ambos, aun hablaban por teléfono pero la decisión de que no sea mas paciente suyo vino de la mano de una fuerte discusión.

 

La cual el no midió y de la cual no sabe si arrepentirse o no, el no quería que alguien obligara a Jared a llevar a cabo la terapia, debía venir de el mismo para que la confianza llegara a buen puerto, pero y aunque todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba gracias a la intervención de Jensen, Jeffrey presionaba mucho a Jared para abrirse, cree que discutieron fundamentacionalismos de la psicología entre gritos y de los limites de una persona tratada a otra, discutieron como el podía ocuparse de su pacientes por si solo y no necesitaba de otro paciente le ayudara con otros.

 

Digamos que Morgan no se lo tomo muy bien, el estaba tratando de ser objetivo y dejar su apego pro el de lado, ser profesional, lineal a pesar de que no es convencional con la manera de tratar a su pacientes pero los limites son esenciales para seguir ayudando a otros, y Jeffrey había sobrepasado alguno de ellos mas aun con el mismo, se había acercado mucho a su persona... a su vida personal... por mas nula que esta fuera, por lo que en ese ultimo momento en que se vieron hace ya un mes completo atrás, él lo dejo ir, dejo de ser su psicólogo, lo recomendó a Alona y entrego su expediente a su compañera de profesión.

 

Puso una distancia entre ellos, debe acotar de que se siente extraño, que al parecer el también había desarrollado una co dependencia con su paciente y que la mayoría de su sesiones los dos conversaban de ellos y de lo que habían echo en los últimos días sin, por su puesto, revelar secretos de otros pacientes, no se había dado cuanta de que Jeffrey con sus sonrisas encantadoras y su mirada alegre como tierna se había apropiado de una parte de el sin que se diera cuenta siquiera.

 

En su propia casa recuerda las llamadas de Jeffrey, se había trasformado en un habito, escucharle mientras cocinaba su comida de micro hondas, sus tonos bajos en su oído mientras sostenía el celular con el hombro y miraba dentro de se refrigerador, o cuando se cambiaba la ropa.

Se da cuanta que la intimidad que habían armado entre ellos no la había trabado con nadie mas y que su decisión de dejar de ser su doctor había sido lo mejor, pero eso no quitaba que se sentía una mierda, que le faltaban ganas de seguir, se sentía acosado por la falta de atención sobre su persona, la atención que Jeffrey le brindaba sin darse cuenta, que el necesitaba como su paciente la extendía a el como bálsamo cada noche, como recompensa por un día agobiante de trabajo.

 

Mirado a su alrededor, su casa es moderna y en verdad lujosa, la que nunca disfrutaba porque nunca estaba en ella y de repente le sofoco, subió corriendo las escaleras casi con desesperación, se tomo una ducha fría, se vistió lo mejor que su personalidad le permite y parecer semi apetecible, con la intención completa de buscarse algo de compania.

 

Con las llaves de su convertible verde baja en la avenida principal de las discotecas gay de la ciudad, a penas estaciona ya tiene la deseada atención de varios transeúntes, pero solo son niños algo bebidos y para nada de su tipo, por lo que camina a el bar que se encentra en uno de los callejones, donde la música es fuerte y apenas se pueda caminar por la cantidad de hombres que se amontonan allí para pescar a alguna presa para esa noche.

 

Hace ya cuatro meses que no se acuesta con nadie, mas por trabajo que por otra cosa pero en esos momentos en los que no puede contener la necesidad de que alguien mas le busque la boca o lo rodee con fuertes brazos es que recurre a esos lugares.

 

Con la barra encajándose en sus costillas consigue un asiento, pide algo fuerte... un ruso blanco, le da un primer trago bien largo para perder ese estupor que le da tener a tanta gente rodeandole, solo lleva una camisa plateada oscura, pero que con sus brillos en trama da la tentación de acariciar la suave superficie de la misma con unos jeans rotos que jamas dejara de usar incluso en su sesiones y unas zapatillas de lona, tiene los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochada y una mano se cuela por dentro abrazándolo por detrás susurrando a solo cinco minutos de estar allí, todo lo que le provoca esa ajustada camisa al cuerpo ajeno.

 

Misha sonríe un poco y da un leve sorbo a su bebida, mientras disfruta de como le lame el lóbulo de la oreja, no es que el psicólogo sea fácil, pero esto es lo suyo, un desliz cada tanto, nada permanente, siempre con paso de plomo al cuidarse, pero es solo la atención lo que necesita y mas que nada en esa noche porque a pesar de nunca haber tenido un novio formal o algo a largo plazo la idea de que el heterosexual de Morgan sea lo mas duradero que ha tenido en todo un año es patético.

 

Por eso se da la vuelta y encara al hombre rubio, no es del todo de su agrado pero el solo lo quiere para una cosa y una cosa solamente, por lo que se deja seducir, se da cuanta de que no solo no es de su agrado físico sino que su performans es lánguida, carece de fuerza o pasión y es un jugueteo de niños mimados, dios, no debería estar psicoanalizándolo, debería follárselo y ya, por eso es el quien lo arrastra afuera del bar y lo empotra contra la pared del oscuro callejón, si, claro que lo hará ahí mismo, no tiene ninguna intención de llevar problemas a su casa.

 

Es el que se pone en un papel mas activo al no gustarle como lo estaba llevando el otro, atacando su cuello notando el alcohol barato que usa de perfume, ¿Es que nada va a salirle bien esa noche? Intenta acoplarse al otro pero este se mueve tanto como un pudle contento y esta a punto de tirar la toalla e ir por otro prospecto cuando alguien lo empuja del hombro y termina de culo en el cuelo.

Cuando enfoca algo en la oscuridad que le es familiar, solo la puerta del bar ilumina la figura imponente de un hombre muy grande es lo que ve solamente, piensa que es el novio de ese tipo y piensa que esta en problemas, pero reconoce la vos que le dice al rubio del cual ni el nombre sabe, que se largue, el rubio quiere protestar pero con una mirada este huye, Misha trata de avistar quien es en la sombra oscura de su perfil pero no logra reconocerlo con todo el ruido que se escucha del bar enfrente de ellos.

 

\- ¿Que mierda crees que haces Misha?- el psicólogo abre sus ojos y levanta sus cejas con su culo pegado al suelo aun sin creerse lo que escucha.

\- ¿Jeffrey?- la enorme mano lo toma por el antebrazo y de un tirón lo tiene parado junto a el.

\- Que clase de profesional se mete en estos antros ¿eh?- la recriminación no es bien recibida, frunce la boca y se suelta del fuerte agarre de un tiron.

\- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Jeff! En mi vida privada puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana y sera mejor que me digas que no me estas siguiendo porque pediré una orden de restricción contra ti.- el nunca se enoja, pero Jeffrey simplemente lo sacaba cuando se ponía mandon y quería hacer las cosas por el, cuando el ahora mismo ni siquiera era paciente suyo.

\- No... no te seguía, imbécil... vine a buscar a mi hermano menor, tu sabes de él, acaba de romper con el novio y seguro esta metido allí dentro y no he... tenido el valor de entrar solo.- Jeffrey ya no le mira solo mira el mismo bar donde el había entrado y salido.

\- Tu hermano ya tiene veinte años Jeffrey puede cuidarse solo...- Misha retoma sus paso y decide irse, pensando detenidamente si Morgan le seguirá o no, pero al voltear luego de unos pasos para cerciorarse lo ve a lo lejos aun parado frente al bar, dudando reacio a entrar. Reniega de el mismo cuando se planta frente a Jeff nuevamente y este le mira antes de entrar el solo al bar.

\- ¿A donde vas?- lo retine otra vez. el poco aliento reteniéndose entre sus dientes.

\- A buscar a tu hermano, que mas...- se suelta como si tu tacto le doliese, se mete entre la gente apenas cruza la puerta, empujando cuerpos, pateándose mentalmente por hacer esas cosas que no le incumben.

 

No le toma mucho encontrarlo, es el mismo rostro que Jeff pero con la juventud brillandole desde dentro, mismos hombros, mismo perfil, mismos ojos de cachorro y misma boca, solo que con dos hombres empotrandole en la pared, atendiéndolo con gusto, la verdad no sabe si meterse o no, pero cuando ve la expresión de afligido que trata de sacudirse, cuando ve que trata de tapar un agujero con otros cuerpos y las palabras de su ex paciente sobre el ex novio de su hermanito, suelta el aire y se acerca para arrebatar a eso dos de aquel Morgan y arrastrarlo afuera.

Claro que hay quejas y empujones, pero logra sacarlo de allí y arrojarlo a brazos de su hermano mayor para poder irse de ese lugar, mas frustrado de lo que había llegado.

 

\- ¿Pero que, Jeff? ¿Que haces aquí..?- pregunta el pequeño.

\- Vine a buscarte, nos vamos a casa... ¡Misha!- le llama y el voltea a mirarlo.- Gracias...- Misha no responde solo se va mientras escucha como el pequeño Morgan protesta contra su hermano y como el otro lo arrastra fuera de ese antro.

 

Son como las doce de la noche cuando llega a su casa, tira las llaves del auto junto a la puerta como hace siempre, sube las escaleras y los pies le pesan una tonelada, no ha bailado ni se a encamado con nadie, para colmo tiene que ver la reticencia de su ex paciente a entrar a un bar gay, o peor aun que lo interrumpa como lo hizo...

 

La confusión se mezclaba tranquila con su incapacidad de saber que era lo que le molestaba en realidad, desprendía su camisa mientras subía los escalones hasta que el timbre sonó a sus espaldas, frunce el ceño y baja escalón por escalón lentamente.

 

\- ¿Quien es?- Misha espera respuesta, pero solo ve una sombra en el piso, que se asoma por la ventana del costado de la puerta, se pregunta donde fue que dejo el celular para llamar a la policía porque no lo trae encima.

\- Misha... soy yo...- la vos de Morgan le aprieta el pecho con tenazas, ya no sabe que sentir por esa vos, si miedo o necesidad, y con la oreja pegada a la puerta le escucha hablar.- ¿Puedes abrir? Quiero hablar contigo...- le dice mientra inquieto mira por las ventanitas que rodean la puerta pero al ser un vidrio espejado no puede ver el interior de la casa.

\- Ya no tenemos de que hablar Jeffrey, ahora tienes a alona recuerdas, ya no eres mi paciente...- le replica alejándose un poco de la puerta mirando como intenta ver a través del vidrio.

\- Si pero no es lo mismo... lo siento, pero extraño hablar contigo... por favor abre... - tal vez es el tono, tal vez es que el también extraña hablar con el, pero gira la perilla lentamente y la puerta se abre, su rostro queda iluminado por la luz de la calle y la mirada de Jeffrey solo se prenda de la suya.

\- Siento haberme puesto así... allá, no quería invadir tu espacio... ni meterme entre tus pacientes, solo quería darte una mano Misha, estabas muy atareado y parecía que colapsarías, solo quería ayudar...- la vos le suena de lo mas agradable que ha escuchado en muchos días y sabe que responderle en realidad.

\- Yo... te agradezco la ayuda, si la necesitaba, pero... en mi trabajo no esta bien, no debí permitirlo... solo que no me di cuenta antes....- Misha mira a un lado y se da cuenta tarde que Jeffrey esta avanzando dentro de su casa.- Jeff que hace...- todo vuelve a pasar rápidamente, como la mano que se cuela por un costado de su cuerpo debajo de su camisa y tira de el hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo, como la boca que profana la suya en un solo movimiento.

 

Cuando la puerta se escucha cerrar, es que abre los ojos que no sabia que cerro, Jeffrey lo levanta del piso solo con el abrazo que los acerca, solo siente con las puntas de los pies balancearse tratando de tocar la superficie sin lograrlo, sujeta con fuerza sus biceps tratando de apartar a la montaña de músculos, en un respiro o una bocanada de aire que les fuerza a tomar la misma incapacidad de separarse, ahí le ve ensanchar la sonrisa y se le escapa un “es mejor de lo que imagine” volviéndolo a besar.

 

Con intensidad, con pasión, con esa necesidad que al mismo doctor le abraza el cuerpo, era esto lo que necesitaba... era la sensación de ese hombre contra el, el que lo sienta en la mesada de su cocina y tira cosas al piso para acomodarse entre sus piernas, el quiere decir algo como que no es ético, que el es el psicoanalista allí pero Jeff le corta las palabras cuando devora su cuello y a el se le eriza la piel, cuando le recuerda que el ya no es su paciente desde hace mas de un mes.

 

Y Misha lo abraza al fin, al fin se da cuanta de que no puede tenerlo demasiado lejos, que lo quiere así, con su vos profunda hablándole al oído, no guarradas, sino palabras que el mismo siente, la manera en como le extraño o cuantas noches se mordió la lengua para no llamarlo como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo.

 

Siempre considero a Jeffrey como un tornado, cuando llego a su vida como paciente la primera vez estaba muy conmocionado por lo de su esposa al verse imposibilitado de olvidarle, de dejarla ir, lo mismo le paso con la recomendación de Jared, como le pasa en cada cosa que ese hombre hace a su alrededor, entra, sale y deja toda su cabeza revuelta de sentimientos y pensamientos que lo confunden, como ahora que no sabe en que momento se desnudaron o como de la mesada pasaron al piso de cerámicos negros.

 

Probándose desesperadamente, buscando nuevos lugares que tocar, pero que todo se borra con una estocada de Jeff sobre su cuerpo, la sensación de invasión sin una pizca de vacilación, la misma que curvo todo su cuerpo como acto reflejo de puro placer y dejo a su amante quieto, apretando todo su cuerpo contra el piso con su propio peso, las grandes manos hundiéndose en su cabello, el hundiéndose en su cuello mientas lo tomaba en el piso de esa cocina que nunca había experimentado mas que una comida de micro hondas, los gemidos llenando los espacios, arrebatándolos de su cuerpos en tanto estén en la misma habitación.

 

Jamas se había sentido mas lleno, mas pleno o deseado como lo que siente ahora, le llama, le pide, lo alienta a entrar mas hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, a tomar mas velocidad cuando ya no puede ni hilar palabra coherente, solo jadeos y un gruñido profundo contra su clavícula lo deja abatido, cuando el orgasmo al igual que Jeffrey lo llena de repente y el se vacía entre ambos, es desbastador como un huracán y deliciosa tempestad en cada sentimiento que imprime con su manos, encantado pega sus labios a su mejilla y deja pequeños besos allí, la suntuosa sonrisa de Morgan le llega al oído mientras los cuerpos descienden de la sensación máxima del cuerpo humano.

 

\- Quiero hacer esto todos los días...- confirma Morgan, a Misha se le escapa una risa, no es burla... es incredulidad pura y Jeffrey le mira sonriendole con la mirada completamente seria.

\- ¿Es en serio?- le pregunta, otra vez sin saber como reaccionar.

\- Si, hace tiempo que te siento así, pero no estaba seguro si yo era de tu agrado...- le dijo acariciando el pelo negro entre sus dedos.

\- Jeffrey tu... no eres un hombre homosexual, para nada... esto puede ser... no se, un desliz, el probar algo diferente...- Misha trata de razonar lo que paso, trata de justificar lo que acaba de pasar y Jeff le sonríe mas grande, mas amplio con esa media barba bicolor que marco su cuello.

\- No Misha, te quiero, no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin pensar en que estarás haciendo o como te fue en el día, me gusta verte, escucharte, me gusta todo de ti y por mas que no lo aceptes ahora voy a amarte tanto que no te va a quedar otra que creerlo y aceptarlo...- sin remedio alguno Misha acepto mas rápido de lo que su ex paciente reía esas palabras.

 

Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que resistirse a la corriente estrepitosa de deseos de Morgan era inútil, el beso lo acallo ante cualquier reclamo o pedido, lo único que vio el resto de la noche fue su cama y a Jeffrey amándole en ella.


	6. talk

Tres semanas enteras sin hablar de lo que sea que tuvieron esa noche, luego de despertarse al medio día durmiendo uno al lado del otro en el sillón de la sala, ya que solo hasta allí lograron llegar después del beso y todo el alcohol en sangre, no remitieron palabra sobre el hallarse de ese modo, lo acallaron con la sensación de la resaca, tampoco dijeron nada a Misha, pero entre su vida diaria luego de lo que no quieren pensar demasiado se toparon con la noticia que Dannel, había ido al colegio donde Jensen enseñaba y a la junta de padres a decirle lo gay que era y lo puta que se comparara, como con quien se acostaba y demasiada información como para ser real, pero de todo lo que el profesor escucho solo en ese momento se entero de lo que un hombre homosexual en plenitud podía o no hacer y el espanto en la cara junto a la sorpresa que mostraba su cara, era claro para el hombre de ojos verdes como para las veinte personas que le rodeaban sabían de ante mano lo que había pasado con la mujer y nadie le llevo demasiado el apunte para tranquilizando en la sala de profesores, pero el si tuvo que admitir que estaba viviendo con Jared, que era un amigo al que la mujer le dejo sin nada y que no podía dejarlo en la calle.

 

A Dannel la arrestaron unos días después por meterse en el colegio sin permiso por segunda vez y por las calumnias que arrojo sobre el profesor, Jensen estaba muy consiente de que no era gay o que no sentía atracción por su mismo genero, pero no puede dejar de pensar en ese beso o en la forma en que Jared le demostró como son los buenos besos, descartando sublimemente los que había recibido hasta ahora de forma mas convencional y si era uno de los mejores que el habían dado ademas de no poderle adjudicar la mayor parte del crédito al alcohol, si por haberlo recibido y por haberlo dejado entrar en su boca con tanta docilidad rendido a la destreza del otro, como si le faltara un cariño tan puro como lo es un beso dado con cariño, como el que sintió de Jared.

 

Al día siguiente a esa mañana cumplían ya dos meces de desayunar juntos, una continuidad donde el pone el café a preparar antes de que Jared se levante y busca algo de comida para Jared en el refrigerador, mientras que Jared entra a la cocina un segundo después sirve el jugo para ambos y saca su cereal del estante mas alto por donde se le ha ocurrido ponerlo al mas alto a pesar de que le no alcanza ese estante, lo raro es que Jared le prepara el desayuno a el, solo cereales con leche y unas tostadas con queso, mientras que él se encarga de cocinarle los huevos y el bacon en cantidades generosas, simplemente se han acoplado desde que Jared quemara la comida en las mañanas por estar aun dormido hasta entrado el mediodía.

Solo cuando se sientan a la mesa es que Jensen siente la necesidad de decir algo, el debe luchar a diario para decir lo que piensa con esa técnica -si es que se puede decir así- le ha dado Misha para ser mas directo y no guardarse las cosas que se suponen puede hacerle daño, así que nada de pensar en algo que decir debe soltarlo rápidamente para no arrepentirse.

 

\- Fue intenso el beso.- y Jared se ahoga con un pedazo de bacon, Jensen tiene que levantarse rápidamente de su silla y golpear con fuerza su espalda para que suelte el pedazo de comida con la que se ha atragantado el pelilargo.- ¡Jared! ¿Jared estas bien? ¡Demonios lo siento!, esto me pasa por hacerle caso a Misha... lo siento ¿estas bien?- le dice cuando el mas alto toma un vaso de jugo y lo traga entero, solo que al soltarlo no responde por unos minutos carraspeando y aclarando su vos.

\- ¿Le dijiste a Misha sobre eso?- pregunta y Jensen se sienta interrogante en su silla.

\- ehm no... ¿Tu?- se están mirando a los ojos, con ese característico miedo de ser demasiado íntimos pintado en la cara de los dos.

\- No... no se, si hay mucho que decir de ello, y si fue... intenso... estábamos borrachos, eso es todo.- Jared sigue comiendo pero esta vez mas cantidad en cada cucharada y con mas rapidez con una urgida necesidad de marcharse al trabajo mas deprisa que lo usual.

\- Si, nunca me había emborrachado antes... me gusto, me gustaría ir a un bar alguna vez, Misha, reniega de que nunca salga a ningún lado pero no puedo llevarle mucho el apunte ¿sabes?, mira lo que paso por tratar de hacerle caso...- Jensen también se dedica a su desayuno mas desanimado por la reacción de su amigo, ademas de que Jared tiene trabajo ese día pero el no ya que es sábado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Nunca has ido a un bar? Ni siquiera al de rita - Jensen levanta la vista y niega con la boca llena.- Podríamos ir, tengo un año sin ir...- comenta mas interesado en saber que mas es lo que Jensen nunca ha hecho sin un ápice de malicia en ese pensamiento.

\- ¿Podemos? Eso seria genial... no se que ponerme para un bar...- le mira con cara de susto y Jared no entiende el porque pero antes de que responde Jensen acota mirando su cereal.- No se si encaje en un ambiente como el de un bar...- es solo el tono en su vos lo que le hace darse cuenta día a día como es Jensen, no solo es retraído, le teme a lo que piensen los demás al extremo de hacerse invisible con tal de no se centren las miradas en el, incluso da muchas explicaciones cuando quiere mostrar su postura con algo y su inseguridad es abismal para con el mundo.

\- Jensen... los bares son de la gente que no encaja en ningún lado y buscan encajar con otro, eso es todo, solo ponte unos jeans, una camisa que no sea blanca y listo, aquellas botas gastadas que escondes en el armario estarán suficientes, podemos ir después de que vuelva si quieres...- Jensen le mira con ilusión y por alguna razón lo hace sentir fuerte, como si dependiera de el, como si el fuera el pilar que mantiene las cosas en su lugar dentro del mundo de Jensen y eso lo hace sentir bien, por mas dependiente que suene la idea.

\- Me gustaría eso...- terminan de desayunar mas tranquilamente sin esa tensión que los ha atado completamente las ultimas semanas, Jared agradecido termina el desayuno y con una palmada en su hombro se despidió de su amigo.

 

No tenia mas que hacer que arreglar la casa un poco, notando cada vez mas lo linda que estaba, todos eso defectos que tenia ya no los encontraba, Jared se había encargado de arreglarla un poco todos los días después del trabajo y mientras el no estuviera aun en ella, incluso había pintado la cocina de color amarillo, alegre y brillante, también el comedor de un color celeste claro muy relajante en el cual ahora se sentara un segundo a disfrutar de como luce su casa, las sombras que allí estaban en pleno día han desaparecido y es increíble como una persona sola puede cambiar el aspecto de tu casa con solo vivir en ella.

Incluso cuando sigue con sus tareas domesticas las cuales relega toda la semana laboral, pone la ropa a lavar y hace la cama de Jared se da cuanta que no es la misma cama que el le dio, esta es mas larga y grande y ocupa mas espacio de la habitación pero supone que Jared no entraba en la otra, solo cuando se pasa por el garage a tirar cosas que no quiere ver mas es que prende la luz y en vez de encontrar su montaña de cosas acumuladas es que solo ve el espacio amplio donde una vez estuvo su coche antes de que su ex esposa se lo llevara, las herramientas de Jared están allí colgadas prolijamente en la pared, varios artefactos eléctricos bajo de la mesa perfectamente ubicadas, cajas de plástico básicas donde deja un juego de ajedrez, tres libros y una alfombra que desentona con el baño.

 

Jared se a colado en cada aspecto de su casa, es allí cuando ve los planos de su casa, frunce el ceño y los mira atentamente, en color celeste están marcadas las cosas que necesitaban arreglarse, en color verde tildas como ya reparadas y en color lila las que le gustaría hacer a Jared, en ello hay una terraza con una oficina en un piso superior que no existe, incluso el dibujo de una escalera preciosa dibujada aparte en una hoja blanca lo dejan boquiabierto, maravillado de lo bueno que es Jared en eso de la construcción.

 

Y se pregunta como es que su mujer lo desatendió, como es que lo dejo y como es que lo engaño a ese nivel, llegando a sacarle a su hijito y como es posible que Jared se tome el tiempo para hacer todo eso si debería estar pensando como recuperar a su bebe.

 

Jensen se levanta y deja tal cual lo encontró, vuelve a la casa pensando en como Misha siempre le dice a Jared que se relaje un segundo, que deje a su cabeza descansar y es recién ahora que lo entiende, Jared no lucha con lo que le pasa, lo ignora, lo tapa con trabajo, con el trabajo en la constructora y con lo que hace a diario en su casa y el tiempo que pasa con el, asique cree que sera bueno que ambos salgan a distraerse un poco esa noche, despejar la cabeza y tal vez el alcohol le de el valor para poder preguntar por Thomas, porque desde hace unos días le ha empezado a preocupar el mismo del alto por el silencio en que se sumerge al tocar el tema es demasiado grande.

 

Cuando llega la noche, Jensen esta listo esperando en la sala, con una camisa negra y unos jeans que no se pone jamas por lo descoloridos que están, pero Jared dice que los jeans son así en realidad y que incluso los venden rotos, el se espanto de la idea pero aun así alli esta vestido y listo para salir desde hace una hora, su emoción crece cuando la puerta se abre lentamente y el sonido de las llaves sesa, lo ve entrar sin entender porque esta con ese aspecto.

 

\- ¿Jared? ¿Que paso?- se le acerca y Jared esta cubierto de tierra, cemento y... ¿Es acaso eso sangre en su camisa? Se pregunta y el aliento se le va.

\- Lo siento Jensen... por llegar tan tarde, pero hubo un incidente en el edificio, muchos heridos y algunos quedaron enterrados bajo los escombros... una parte del edificio colapso... nadie sabe que paso... solo se vino a bajo...- jadeo cada palabra aun conmocionado, dejando cansado las herramientas en el piso mancando la laja clara al hacerlo con polvo y piedras pequeñas.

\- ¿Tarde? Solo fue un ahora pero, eso no importa... Dios ¿Tu estas bien?- le dijo tomándolo del rostro tratando de ver su cara debajo de las capas de tierra y retirando el cabello de su frente.

\- Si, lo estoy, ja... solo fue... me lance a sacar gente de debajo de los escombros ¿Sabes? y los bomberos me sacaron y me mandaron a casa, solo que no me fui hasta que encontraron a Jeffrey... yo.. dios me asuste mucho de no volver a verlo con vida...- Jared dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen el trato de confortarlo talvez quiso darle un abrazo pero de repente se enderezo.

\- ¿Que, que pasa?- pregunto sin saber que pasaba por el rostro de Jared.

\- Tu y yo saldremos... me daré una duche, me cambiare solo espera un minuto...- la energía que desprendió alejándose en una corrida por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones lo dejo estático, Jared no se dejaba flaquear, simplemente a pesar de lo casado o traumatismo que debió pasar ese día simplemente se empujaba a si mismo a seguir andando, para no pensar en lo que aun estaba aconteciendo en su vida.

\- Ok...- murmuro y se sentó en el respaldar del sillón esperando que el salir le relaje aunque sea un poco.


	7. put together

Tomaron la camioneta de Jared para salir, una Toyota vieja con el motor armado a nuevo hace poco, la carrocería necesitaba de trabajo pero lo único que Jared no podía manejar era el manejo de la pintura para auto y la trabajo de la carrocería, era las nueve de la noche cuando salieron de la casa, a Jensen le pareció demasiado tarde para salir y Jared lo convenció de que era todo lo contrario, el bar de rita se llamaba “The Rita Spot” Jared tenia un año de no ir y estaba algo mas arreglado de lo que recordaba, luces de colores rodeando la entrada, las mismas que se usan para decorar en navidad según su criterio, el cartel del bar con el nombre era mas grande y dorado.

 

Cada mas estacionar el lugar ya estaba colmado de gente que por el calor no entraba y se quedaba bebiendo en una especie de terraza que rodeaba el lugar, pero ellos decidieron entrar y que Jensen tenga la perspectiva completa de salir de noche a un bar lleno de gente ue trataba por los mejores medios de relacionarse fuera del trabajo.

 

La música era del gusto exclusivo de rita, de fondo el grupo The Pierces que tocaban en vivo al fondo del lugar, en una tarima del estilo de los veinte, las dos chicas tocaban con su banda y todo el mundo disfrutaba del ambiente que generaban a su alrededor, Jared rápidamente se apropio de una mesa pequeña y redonda con dos bancos altos que les quedaban a medida a ambos, se quito la chaqueta y la dejo colgada del respaldo, estaba caluroso allí adentro pero era agradable la energía que circulaba sin pedir permiso, se veían muchos tipos de personas allí y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que la clientela era mas variada de lo que Jared recordaba, trato de no darle importancia pero que ellos dos saliendo juntos a un bar en una mesa pequeña en un rincón algo intimo no destacan como mosca en la leche, lo puso nervioso pero Jensen parecía no notarlo y suponía que era porque no estaba acostumbrado al ambiente nocturno.

 

\- Creo que no nos atenderán Jared...- dijo acercándose al rubio porque con la música aunque suave y liviana tenia el volumen realmente alto como para hablar tranquilamente.

\- Tienes razón hay mucha gente.- respondió en un tono alto casi gritándole.- Voy a la barra a pedir algo ya vengo.- resolvió y le miro como para que le esperara allí y no perder los lugares cerca de la tarima.

\- Ok.- respondió, la música terminaba y Jensen miro a las dos mujeres hablar con el publico y anunciando la siguiente canción, cuando esta termino, miro a la barra y Jared que destacaba entre la muchedumbre aun no lograba que le atendieran, siguió escuchando a las chicas que empezaban a embelesarse los oídos con su tono de vos.

 

Solo que en medio de la canción un brazo paso por sobre sus hombros, creyó que era Jared por lo que no volteo y cuando una vos susurro un minuto después le hablo al oído, salto en su sitio y miro al hombre de negra cabellera y ojos azules, era tan alto como Jared y su sonrisa irradiaba una seguridad que podía derrumbar muros con solo insinuarla, le miro interrogante y con cocas pulgas como preguntándose si lo conocía de algún lado o si esa era la razón de que le sonriera, cuando le dijo ese hola al oído o tomado la osadía de abrazarlo como lo hizo.

 

\- ¿No vas a contestarme? ¿Es solo un hola sabes?- le dijo algo divertido y completamente distendido con su copa verde y larga en su mano se sentó donde Jared antes justo frente a el.

\- ¿Lo siento, pero te conozco?- el otro solo sonrió mas intensamente a su descolocada expresión y empezaba a dudar mas si le conocía o no.

\- No para nada, pero yo me muero de ganas de conocerte, de nuevo, ¡Hola! Soy Tom Welling ¿y tu?- le tendió la mano por sobre la redonda mesa y el la tomo desconfiado pero respondió sin intención de ser rebajado, porque conocía esa actitud avasallante y segura de la mujer que lo agobio por ocho años.

\- Jensen Ackles y ya te puedes ir...- le dijo retirando su mano a la fuerza de los largos y bancos dedos del moreno.

\- Oh... vamos, no seas tan malo, solo quería conocerte y decirte lo hermoso que eres... no hay razón para ser así de arisco... - estaban tal vez demasiado cerca, pero era la única manera de oírle y aunque el mantuviera las distancias, no entendía como se atrevía a tratar de conquistarlo en medio de ese bar con tanta gente a su alrededor.

\- No tengo porque no serlo...- el se mantendría firme y distante.

\- ¿Acaso estas acompañado? Si, seguro es eso... un espécimen como tu... con esa boca y ese perfil... sin mencionar que tus ojos y tu cuerpo son un deleite para la vista... pero ¿Podrías darme al menos una oportunidad?- esta a punto de darle un puntapié y hacer que se caiga de la silla alta, y mirarlo como la liendre que es, porque no puede percibir mas que eso de ese sujeto, solo que Jared aparece colocando las dos copas en la mesa y llamando la atención del tal Tom.

\- ¿Algun problema? ¿Estas perdido u algo?- pregunta con toda la mala leche que puede emplear en su vos.

\- ¿Problema? No, no, solo conociendo gente nueva... ¿Ustedes no suelen venir a este bar no?- pregunta levantándose, pensando que lo asustaría con su altura y decepcionándose de que sus ojos están al mismo nivel.

\- Es mi lugar habitual así que muévete o te muevo...- Jared avanza y a Tom no le queda mas que trastabillar contra la tarima en ese rincón del bar, llamando la atención de varios que si le conocen y que se le quedan mirando entre risas ocultas.

\- ¡¡Eh!! no hay porque ponerse así... solo admiraba a tu bonboncito, no te sulfures.- solo que Jared si se sulfura y lo toma de la remera verde escotada y lo acerca a su nariz.

\- No me gustas, vete o te hago marchar...- y Welling solo levanta las manos en modo de rendición y se aparta lentamente de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarles por unos minutos, Jared se sienta y mira su copa, a decir verdad Jensen esta mas que sorprendido de todo eso y ha estado boquiabierto queriendo decir algo desde que Tom se levanto de la silla.

\- Ehmm ¿Estas bien? ¿Eso fue raro, no?- pregunto el aire chispeaba al rededor de ellos y Jensen no sabia porque.

\- Si, todo bien...- musito.

\- Jared hablame, no me gusta cuando no me hablas...- el castaño levanta la mirada a los dos ojos verdes y ve la preocupación, ve como su amigo esta confundido como el esta confundido y como de alterado esta ahora.

\- Lo siento... son demasiadas cosas en las que no quiero pensar...- Jensen toma su copa de Beilys y la choca con la de el por el borde y Jared solo sonríe porque es una manera increíble de decir que lo entiende, que ahí esta el. - El bar cambio un poco, vi a rita en la barra, y me entretuve mas de la cuenta... lamento lo de ese sujeto...- le dijo solo a medio metro de distancia que era por esa mesita circular por lo que vio a Jensen fruncir el ceño preguntándose algo a si mismo.

\- si bueno tantos halagos provenientes de un hombre no son mucho de mi agrado, pero creo que estaba muy borracho o drogado porque le importo poco toda esta gente.- Jared alzo las cejas y miro su copa de nuevo.- ¿Que que pasa?.- pregunto ante la reacción de su amigo.

\- Pues... el bar cambio y ahora es mas liberal que digamos, aquí vienen personas con todos los gustos Jensen...- el rubio le miro un segundo a su alrededor y ahora con detenimiento a todo el mundo sin dejar de mirar lo que hacían, en un lugar habían dos hombres besándose y riéndose, unas chicas en la barra coqueteándose grupos grandes de solo mujeres y solo hombres y unas pocas parejas convencionales.

\- Oh...- dijo sin poder apartar la mirada del ambiente y prefirió enfocarse en las dos chicas de la tarima pero ahora su mente viajo al entorno correcto y creyó que eran pareja solo que justo una menciono que ella y su hermana tomarían un receso y eso lo tranquilizo un instante.

\- ¿Si quieres podemos ir a otro lado?...- le pregunto poniendo su mano en su hombro esperando que no se enoje.

\- No, no, esta bien, ¿sigue siendo un bar no?-

\- Bueno si...- aseguro.

\- Solo no me dejes solo... aquí..- le dijo respirando hondo y tratando de calmarse un poco porque ahora estaba sumamente nervioso.

\- Si, si, no vaya a ser que el imbécil aquel vuelva a molestarte y deba partirle la cara...-

\- En realidad creo que yo puedo hacer eso si se desubica pero, vinimos a relajarnos ¿no? A beber algo... hagamos eso...- Jensen dijo tan a prisa que Jared sonrió y alzo su copa.

\- Me parece bien ya pedí unas cervezas para dentro de media hora...- los dos brindaron y se olvidaron de ello un rato.

 

Charlaron de todo un poco y un temas dirigía al siguiente, al fin Jensen pudo sacarle la verdadera situación de Jared con Genevive, que aun tenia una leve oportunidad por la tenencia de Thomas, pero aun no tenia residencia fija por lo que su ex mujer lo atosigaba, Jensen se quejo y le dijo que dejara de dar vueltas y que registrara su casa como su lugar de residencia, Jared le miro incrédulo de que de hecho le ofreciera su casa por completo, pero el rubio solo afirmo sus palabras, las bebidas giraron mas aprisa de lo que ellos podrían recordar y el alto aun no cedía, intentaba hacerle entender que si por alguna razón divina lograba obtener la tenencia de Thomas el viviría con el y si el vivía a con Jensen por ende Thomas viviría con ellos dos en la casa, pero Jensen solo se rio, rio fuerte con ese razonamiento de Jared y todo el mundo volteo a verlo, para cuando termino le aseguro de que eso era obvio y que a el no le importaba para nada.

 

La sensación de no estar solo termino de arraigarse en su persona gracias a Jensen que se reía solo frente a el, estaba maravillado con ese hombre, con su amigo, Jensen empezó a hablar mas cerca por lo que el se perdió en su boca tratando de entender lo que decía con tanta velocidad en el bullicio del lugar y la música de las hermanas, algo sobre el y su ex esposa, algo que el causaba gracia y de que se sentía mas vivo ahora que antes, de repente subió la mirada y el color claro como verde de su amigo no se veía en absoluto, las luces empezaron a parpadear y los colores intensos giraban en el ambiente, la música era mas bailable y las mesas del centro del lugar las retiraron hacia las paredes y ventanas para dar espacio, ellos no se vieron afectados porque estaban en un rincón asi que poco les importo el nuevo movimiento.

 

Pero la mano de Jensen en su rostro tratando de llamar la atención a su persona le hizo girar el rostro y se topo con que Jensen trataba de hablarle al oído, cruzando sus miradas por un instante, el danzar de las luces hicieron de ese instante algo interminable, y en su oído escucho la vos del rubio que se animo a decir unas palabras.

 

\- Jamas pensé que podría tener a un amigo como tu, tal vez estoy muy borracho y diablos de verdad lo disfruto pero, cuando estamos juntos haciendo esto o simplemente cenando o desayunando estoy muy tranquilo, casi feliz, alguien me contó de la verborragia de un borracho y nunca entendí del todo eso hasta ahora, te quiero Jared, eres muy importante para mi y me haces sentir muy bien, ese beso si me gusto y no creo que se repita u algo pero, no solo no me han besado nunca asi sino que no creo que pueda relacionarme con otra mujer después de Harris, y tampoco con un hombre la verdad no siento así, pero tu eres especial... y espero que nunca te mudes de mi casa pero si alguna vez lo hace espero que sea con alguien que te haga muy feliz, eso es lo que pienso y espero que esta vez por hacerle caso a los consejos de Misha no te tomes a mal lo que te digo...- Jensen se separa de el, el cabello largo de Jared cubre sus ojos y el no puede ver mas que su perfil, esa nariz respingada y ancha o esos labios finos que ahora mismo no dicen nada, como si estuviera en blanco, Jensen teme haberse equivocado al decir lo que pensaba y empieza a retraerse y desviar la mirada a otro sitio, cuando la mano de Jared toma su muñeca con fuerza y la otra lo empuja del cuello atrayendolo hasta Jared que en su oído dice algo mas.

\- Yo también te quiero Jensen...- solo eso basta para que su cuerpo se destense bajo las inmensas manos que aun no le sueltan.- Pienso igual que tu, solo que no he podido dejar de pensar en darle una oportunidad a esto, nunca pensé en un hombre como una opción nunca me atrajo la idea pero si me atraes tu, y si el alcohol es el culpable, que lo sea, solo quiero que entiendas y no te sientas incomodo que la razón por la que no dije nada del beso... es porque quería volverlo a hacer estando sobrio, pero no se como resultaría eso, si me quedaría sin ti sin casa y sin Thomas o si todo sale bien, no me dejen ver mas a Thomas por lo que he empezado a sentir por ti, es extraño, lo se, pero nunca me sentí mas seguro, no tengo que probarte lo que valgo o dar lo que no tengo. Contigo tu solo me aceptas como soy y eso es realmente hermoso... para mi eso es lo mas maravilloso que tienes Jensen y me gustaría no perderte nunca...- Jared no sabe si apartarse o no, se muere por estrecharlo y quietar esa jodida mesa de entre los dos, con todas las cervezas que ahí reposas y los vasos de licor que han pedido.

 

Pero el movimiento de Jensen lo hace soltarlo, el rubio solo se para confundido y mira hacia el tumulto de gente buscando respuestas al mareo que no le provoco el alcohol, Jared le mira las espaldas en esa camisa negra que parece llevarse como alas negras a Jensen en medio de la incrédula luminiscencia, el labio le tiembla porque el cruzo una linea en simples palabras, la cruzo porque creyó que el rubio entendería lo que le pasa, lo que se ha guardado ese tiempo, respira hondo con los ojos cerrados porque de seguro Jensen ya se ha marchado, pero los brazos que el rodean el cuello repentinamente y el cuerpo que se cuela entre sus rodillas para pegarse a el lo sorprenden y solo ve el la oreja y el corto pelo rubio de Jensen temblando junto a el.

 

\- Tengo miedo...- es lo que escucha Jared por lo que lo toma entre sus brazo y termina por aprisionarlo contra el sin entender el porque.

\- ¿De que Jensen?- pregunta con un brazo sosteniendo su costillas y su pecho sobre el suyo, para con la otra acariciarle la nuca esperando oír su voz.

\- De esto, de que no funcione, de que pase lo mismo que con Dannel, que, que.. tu, que tu...- y Jensen casi se queda sin aire cuando cierra mas sus brazos a su alrededor.

\- Hey... solo quiero que me ames Jensen, pero sin dejar de ser yo... ademas jamas podría ser como ella ¿Lo sabes, no?- le murmura, la música se ha vuelto romántica en una extraña combinación de lentos y electro haciendo que muchos bufen por ello pero ya son las cinco de la mañana y según el DJ es hora del amor en The Rita Spot.

\- Si...- se aparta para mirarle.- No se como hacer esto...- podría estar mirando el piso si pudiera pero solo ve la remera de Jared y la interesante costura y toda la vergüenza que el provoca estar desnudando su alma así en medio de un bar.

\- Ni yo... pero tengo semanas con ganas de abrazarte y besarte Jensen.- es solo en ese momento que Jensen levanta la vista.

 

Es ese momento es cuando deciden salir de allí, podrían acostumbrarse a un ambiente así, entre bebidas y platicas, pero no compartirán con nadie mas eso que quieren tener juntos, es tonto y infantil pero el beso que quiere darle Jared a Jensen solo pasara entre ellos dos y no frente a doscientas personas por mas que estén en su propios asuntos, al subirse a la camioneta Jared no esta seguro de encender el auto porque aun esta muy alcoholizado y mareado, esta mirando las llaves y como colocarlas en la hendidura, fallando de paso sea dicho cuando Jensen le toma de esa misma mano y le dice de tomarse un taxi a casa.

 

Digamos que la palabra casa en el termino lo deja encandilado con la verde orilla en los ojos de Jensen, dice la palabra casa como su fuera la de ambos, y esa extraña protección que envuelve una palabra tan simple los hace salir de la camioneta cerrarla con esfuerzo de su parte y caminar por la calle uno al lado del otro hasta que un taxi aparece en el horizonte, su amigo entre comillas pega un silbido tan sonoro que el taxi amarillo para en la esquina y espera a que lleguen a el, es Jensen el que parece mas lucido de los dos pero el mas atropellado en hablar para indicarle al conductor donde quieren ir.

 

Es cuando se da cuanta de que el meñique de su compañero esta pegado a su mano y su mano es tremendamente masculina, dedos fuertes pero con la circunferencia de sus dedos muy delineada, son manos aparentemente suaves y le encanta la idea de saber si es así, ¿Cuantas culpas se le puede echar al alcohol?, solo cuando sus dedos intentan obtener respuestas de ese meñique es que nota el movimiento del paisaje afuera o que Jensen le esta mirando cuando sube sus ojos y este tiene todos sus sentidos puesto en el, el meñique se mueve y el es atrapado por el nuevamente, el mismo se sube a su propio meñique, es asombroso como el toque lo hace sentir un adolescente, como si estuviera viviendo eso del enamoramiento o del encaprichamiento por primera vez, es maravilloso y aterrador sentir así de arrebatado su corazón y su cuerpo tan liviano, porque la persona que tiene a su lado es un hombre al que conoció hace dos meces y catorce días, que por cierto se lo presento su psicólogo por una terapia de grupo en el que el grupo solo contaba de dos y si se lo pone a pensar, es mas una terapia de pareja en realidad, una pareja que no existía antes de eso y que solo existe hace minutos atrás y muy vaga mente.

 

\- Jared.- la vos de Jensen le roba unos centímetros de introspección y vuelve a mirarle para notar lo cerca que esta y como se inclina hacia el con intenciones de anular su distancia.

\- ¿Si?- el aliento le pega en el rostro y una languidez en la parte trasera de su boca lo empuja a acercarse mas y robarle un beso.

\- De verdad quiero otro beso...- susurra olvidándose en la nube de inhibición creada por doce cervezas y cuatro tragos variados, de que esta en un taxi y con otra persona mirándoles por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Malditos maricas...- es el murmullo ronco y asqueado que saca a ambos de tan bello momento. Y es Jensen quien termina pegado a la puerta del auto, al otro lado del asiento y muy lejos de Jared, hundido en sus hombros y cruzándose de brazos tratando de desaparecer al mirar por la ventana cuando Jared solo puede mirarle como se retrae por el comentario fuera de lugar.

\- ¡EH TU!- la vos de Jared se escucha profunda y enfurecida en el habitáculo.- nos bajamos aquí. Y mientras el sujeto frena le mira por el espejo.

\- Pero aun no hemos llegado señor...- Jared golpea el vidrio para que termine de detenerse y abre la puerta arrastrando a Jensen con el.- ¡Hey tiene que pagarme!- el tipo sale del taxi y le mira por sobre el techo del auto enfadado dispuesto a obligarlo.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñe! ¡No voy a pagarle a un imbécil que se cree en derecho de catalogar a sus pasajeros! ¡Y de gracias que no llame a la compania para quejarme y pedir qu ele despidan!- Jared camina furioso en el frenesí de que ese momento de haya venido abajo por semejante idiota.

\- ¡Jared espera! ¿Que haces?... Hay siete cuadras hasta la casa...- Jensen siente el pecho estallarle solo por la situación, con la mente mas despejada a pesar del alcohol de toda la noche y con la luz del sol aclarando de apoco el cielo.

\- ¡Jensen mirame!.- le replica parándose frente a el y a solo un paso de distancia para que sus palabras no se pierdan en el trayecto a el.- Si voy a tomar esto en serio, si lo haremos juntos, no lo haré escondiéndome de nadie, si quiero a alguien lo querré y ya, si amo a alguien lo amare y ya, no voy a esconderme y a tolerar que intenten incomodarnos o apartarnos del mundo... hemos vivido una mierda de vida y no quiero eso para nuestra... “relación” si es que la afrontamos, se que te puede costar, lo se porque mayormente a mi me cuesta también pero no puedo verte solo como hombre y eres la persona a la cual yo le importo lo suficiente para cuidarme, eso no me avergüenza en lo mas mínimo, me gusta demasiado como me cuidas y lo que me das; como para esconderme del mundo de nuestros vecinos o del imbécil conductor de taxi que es un energúmeno por meterse en el momento mas lindo y romántico que había tenido en mas de seis años.... ¿Lo entiendes?- Jared se queda sin aire porque hablo de corrido y casi sin pausas, toma grandes bocanadas de aire mientras espera una respuesta con el ceño fruncido y casi enojado.

\- Ok...- es su escueta respuesta, no porque no tenga nada que decir sino porque esta de acuerdo. Jamas cree haber mirado a alguien como esta mirando a Jared que si esperaba una respuesta mas proporcional a ese pensamiento, pero es una hermosa sensación la que le recorre, y se siente orgulloso como libre de besarlo allí mismo o en cualquier logar que le apetezca, lo rodea por su cuelo para atraerlo a el y besarlo como ha querido desde que salieron de ese bar.


	8. us

Misha recuerda cuando se lo dijeron, recuerda que cuando les vio entrar estaban riendo de una anécdota del mas alto, recuerda que se acerco a Jared y lo abraso por un momento sin decir el porque ambos pacientes le quedaron mirando luego, recuerda que se explico con mucha emoción en la vos, porque Jeffrey casi se muere en ese accidente y si no fuera por Jared, que se metió en ese poso el cual seria el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio y moviera dos andamios sacando a su novio de allí el estaría muerto, Jensen se había puesto blanco en ese momento porque el no sabia eso, no con tanto detalle, no por el tema de que Misha y Jeffrey ahora eran novios, sino que Jared se metió cuatro metros bajo tierra entre un montón de escombros y sacara a varios hombres incluido Jeffrey de allí con sus manos.

Solo después de semejante información Jensen casi se desmaya y tuvieron que llevarlo dentro los dos juntos por que las rodillas no le funcionaban, después de un rato es que la sesión empezó con un gigante disculpándose con el rubio que le pegaba manotazos en el brazo por inconsciente, el los noto muy íntimos en la manera de hablarse y como se peleaban en su sillón, solo minutos después ellos le dijeron de su decisión de ser pareja, Misha termino con los ojos como platos porque eso no se lo vino venir en ningún momento mas por la manera en que se conocieron y como sus personalidades chocaban al principio o como no concordaban en nada.

 

Luego intentando acoplarse a esa nueva situación le dio por preguntar como llevaban ellos su “relación” y los dos sonrieron ampliamente, aclararon que estaban muy contentos como hacia tiempo, de hecho ambos se habían puesto a recordad cual fue la ultima vez que se habían sentido así de bien y no supieron decir cuando, Misha les miro reiterando que debían concretizarse de lo que se propusieron llevar y ambos asintieron en ello, pero su duda la tenia en la punta de la lengua y ambos enrojecieron cuando salio de su boca tan directamente.

 

Pero en realidad los dos confesaron que no habían llegado “tan” lejos como el doctor dijo, solo se besaban, les fue raro dormir en la misma cama pero los abrazos al dormir terminaron con esa incomodidad, se mimaban si pero aun no llegaban a esa parte donde entre comillas la consumación de sus sentimientos residía, Misha sonrió y ambos se molestaron con el, pero el les aclaro que no era por ellos sino que era por si mismo y les contó como paso lo de el y Jeffrey, los dos pacientes terminaron pasmados al saber como terminaron de novios yendo por la senda de pasional pasando a la cama directamente mientras, en cambio ellos parecían niños de preescolar con respecto a como llevaban hasta ese momento la relación, Misha les tranquilizo comedidamente esta vez y les aseguro que después de lo que habían vivido los dos era normal que prefirieran disfrutar del enamoramiento sanamente con tranquilidad y parsimonia.

 

Aunque eso no les dejo mas tranquilos.... la llegar a la casa Jared abrió la puerta y Jensen entraba detrás de el con la correspondencia, ensimismado leyendo cuando Jared la cerro y miro detenidamente su espalda, se le acerco y lo abrazo, escucho la respuesta inmediata del rubio con ese sonido que hacia cuando sonreía, Jensen no dejo de mirar las cartas que eran bastantes, concentrado en el calor de su piel el se inclino sobre su cuello y le olio un rato con su nariz rosando la suave piel, preguntándose como seria tener sexo con ese hombre, pensando en como le vio vestirse esa mañana o como elegía la ropa de su armario solo con el pantalón piyama puesto...

Tenso sus brazos apretándolo contra el y perdiéndose en ese pensamiento cuando Jensen se quejo por la fuerza que usaba sobre su cuerpo, el abrió los ojos, completamente relajado mientras el rubio se giraba y el miraba sonrisueño.

 

\- ¿Que haces?- le pregunto al mirarle casi de frente.

\- Nada...- levanto los hombros inocentemente.- Solo me gusta abrazarte...- cree que fue una luz rosada la que ilumino el rostro de Jensen que apenado lo empujo y camino riéndose a la cocina, donde dejo las cartas.

\- ¿eres super cursi lo sabias?-dijo de lejos.

\- no no soy... ¿no te gusta?- pregunto curioso siguiente tratando de mirarlo directo a los ojos y viendo como se resistía Jensen a mirarle se puso mas pesado persiguiéndole por la cocina impidiéndole que se sirviera agua en un vaso.

\- Jared basta dejame tengo sed...- la sonrisa de Jensen es preciosa, mas cuando se sonroja o le avergüenza algo y las pecas que parecen mágicas porque van y vienen y aparecen solo cuando ellas quieren están allí para marcarle lo hermoso que es.

\- Solo dime que este gusta Jensen...- pide mas juguetón que antes y empieza a buscarle cosquillas por el cuerpo, rosando el suéter suave de chándal gris perla que lleva puesto.

\- No dejame... no me gusta eso deja...- y esta acorralado contra el refrigerador cuando Jared se detiene.

\- No, no, dime que es lo que si te gusta Jen no lo que no te gusta...- Jensen le mira a los ojos y estos parecen grises y celestes en ese momento algo increíble puesto que el sabe que sus ojos son castaños.

\- En realidad emm.. no se nunca jugué así...- y los hoyuelos que hacen de Jensen un hombre dócil, dócil están allí para dominarle.

 

Jared se inclina sobre su rostro y agachadose unos diez centímetros hasta sus labios, lo besa pausadamente, lo besa como si fuera lo mas preciado que tiene y Jared lo siente completamente así, es demoledor cuando uno percibe en cada centímetro de la piel el cariño impregnado un sencillo beso como el que Jared le da a diario, en todos lados, en todos los lugares en los que jamas pensó que le besarían, y a eso se refiere en la calle, frente al colegio cuando lo deja en la puerta del mismo antes de el irse a trabajar, cuando lo va a buscar o cuando van de compras o cuando pasean al aire libre o cerca del lago... son los besos que jamas soñó tener de la persona frente a el es la que jamas pensó llegar a amar tanto.

 

Tiene que respirar profundamente y romper el contacto un segundo cuando el enorme cuerpo lo tiene completamente pegado al refrigerador como si un imán en la superficie, no es la primera vez que están así, pero no sera la ultima que se pone tan nerviosa como una niña, se sostiene de la camisa de Jared de tal manera que parece que se fuera a ahogar y el mas alto le mira atento lo abraza y deja de presionarlo, pero esta vez Jared lo levanta en el aire y el mira sorprendido en los ojos rasgados buscando una respuesta del porque esta caminando fuera de la cocina y rumbo a su cuarto, le mira y Jared esta tan seguro de si mismo que le asusta aun mas.

 

El es un hombre en los treinta que solo ha dormido con mujeres, malas mujeres, muy perras y muy zorras, pero nunca ha llegado a eso con Jared y tampoco lo han intentado en los seis dias que han estado juntos, el cambio de luces y falta de ellas en del salón al pasillo cambia de color los ojos de Jared, Bailan en diferentes colores casi hipnotizanlo, no quiere escapar pero la controversia de como hacer eso aun es fuerte en el, lo deja en el suelo cuando están dentro de su cuarto no el suyo, sino el que le había dado a Jared y el que no usa hace unos cuantos días, ya no recuerda cuantos, le mira sacarse desabrocharse la camisa le mira porque no sabe como reaccionar y a decir verdad esta embobado con daca botón que desaparece de la tela, también como el dilema de si ayudarlo o babearse con ese fornido cuerpo que le ha dejado preguntándose varias veces como llego a ese estado en donde le gusta lo que ve y sumarle a las ansias de preguntarse que tan lejos llegan.

 

\- ¿No te gusta mi cuarto?- pregunta tratando de despejar su mente cuando retira de su cuerpo el suéter por ayudar en algo.

\- No es eso, esta cama es mas grande eso es todo... - sonríe cuando se traba en sus propios botones de su propia camisa con esa respuesta, le borra cualquier pensamiento por un segundo entero cuando le besa con fuerza, es un beso muy distinto es un beso pues este es uno urgido de contacto y de sabor que no deja de morderle los labios robando le el aliento rápidamente.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Es porque... no entras en aquella?- mantiene su mente en otro sitio, se siente un cobarde pero solo espera que Jared no le deje pensar mas en nada y que lo haga rápido, lo cual ocurre cuando el retira su remera blanca de su cuerpo y el mas alto lo atrae de un tirón por el cinturón que desaparece en el siguiente lapso de segundo.

\- La cama es pequeña pero me permite estar muy cerca aunque ahora mismo lo que quiero hacer necesita el doble de espacio...- cuando lo pega a así pecho notando el calor intenso en la piel morena cree que podría morirse de la impresión.

 

El contacto directo con el cuerpo tan firme saca sus dudas sobre su propio cuerpo el cual no es ni un poco tan trabajado como el de el, por dios el se pasa la vida en un escritorio y no se mira tanto al espejo para saber que es lo que tiene de atractivo, esta patalogia de el de menospreciarse tanto le golpea en ese momento, esta por apartar a Jared, esta por preguntarle si de verdad le desea así o solo lo hace por puntualizar que le quiere frente a quien fuera y en su mente a Misha que no les cree capaces de llegar hasta aquí.

 

Traga duro y la piel se le enfriá.

 

\- Jared... Jared espera... Jared.- el alto deja de besar su cuello y se centra en sus ojos un segundo, agitado y respirando muy lentamente parece un animal acechando la presa del día.

\- ¿Estas bien Jensen?- y al darse cuenta de que no esta todo bien retira su cabello de su rostro dejando paso a la pronunciada frente que Jensen adora mirar cuando el alto termina de bañarse.

\- No, me refiero, no se si pueda hacer esto... yo, me refiero tu no tienes que forzarte la verdad no estoy muy urgido... no se tu yo es que...- Jared también se ve afectado por esas palabras y retrocede un paso entre ellos, Jensen se ataca mentalmente a si mismo peor aun.- Yo, lo siento no era mi intención, es que la verdad yo, me refiero ha que no tengo nada que sea remotamente...- los ademanes del rubio hacen fruncir el ceño y torcer la cabeza a un lado como un Golden Retriver y Jensen no pudo haber pensado eso justo ahora.

\- ¿Remotamente? Ehmm, tu de que estas hablando porque me perdí un poco...- le dice rascándose la cabeza, cuando el no entiende algo generalmente da un paso atrás y mira el entorno, pero el entorno que mas mira ahora es un Jensen desnudo de la cintura para arriba con el pantalón apunto de caerse de su cadera y unos boxers de color blancos ajustados a su tersa piel.

\- Hablo de que.. yo... no tengo un envase como el tuyo, yo siempre estoy en mi escritorio aquí o en el colegio y no creo ser capaz de provocarte nada...- Jared lo mira y el solo puede mirar el piso entre ellos y los pies descalzos frente a el.

\- Jensen...- Jared se acerca un milímetro y agachándose le obliga a levantar el rostro.- Ni tu sabes lo atractivo que eres ¿No es así?...- le toma de las manos y las pone juntas frente a si mismo.- Mira tus manos...- Jensen le mira y mira su manos y no entiende nada.- Son masculinas obviamente pero a diferencia de las miás, es que son suaves y se sienten muy bien cuando me cuidas o solo me tocas, son cariñosas y la verdad ese día en el taxi no podía dejar de pensar como seria tenerlas por todo mi cuerpo...- Jensen le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo de lo que dice, entendiendo solo un poco de lo que Jared ve...

\- Tus brazos son fuertes a pesar de ser un profesor de escuela y no pretendo que sean iguales a mi, que he trabajado a la par de los peones solo para no pensar, recogiendo bolsas de cemento, tienes los hombros mas hermosos que he visto en cualquiera... llenos de pecas que solo se ven claramente con cierto tipo de luz, tu rostro es precioso, ojos grandes y verdes como esmeraldas que adoro que me vean a mi a diario... tus labios son una delicia a la vista y al tacto, tienes un cuerpo perfecto, bien formado y terso...- Jared en todo este tiempo recorrió con las yemas de sus manos cada cosa que señala de el, esta atónito de que el alto vea eso en el, jamas lo pensó, jamas se pregunto como se veía el ante sus ojos o lo que le provocaba pero podía percibirlo en la parsimonia de su vos, en los espacio entre palabras redactadas completamente con adoración, llevándolo de nuevo a donde estaban... el nervioso estado semi excitado que le llega hasta los huesos y Jared tocándole.

 

Solo que ahora con los dedos largos y fuertes describiendo su vientre, rosando el hueso de la cadera puede sentir el pulgar buscando hundirse en la linea de su pelvis , entre tanto la boca de Jared no deja de hablar lo que le provoca la curva de su espalda, lo que lo ha estado observando y como no solo desea acostarse con el y probar ese nuevo deseo por su cuerpo que crece todos los días en su interior, si no como ha investigado en todos lados la manera de hacerle el amor correctamente.

 

Sus bocas unidas al fin y Jared empujándolo sobre el colchón es el ultimo pensamiento que logra hilar, en su vida había sido seducido con tal eficacia, el cuerpo le arde en cada lugar que toca, la manera de recorrerlo y besarle al mismo tiempo haciendo que abra las piernas a su paso para el poder acomodarse sobre el, las manos al fin metiéndose debajo de la tela para retirar la prenda y el hundiendo su manos en el largo y fino cabello que siempre huele tan bien.

 

Llevan el contacto de piel con piel completamente bien, sus cuerpos parecen adaptarse tan bien y la torpeza de experimentar con un cuerpo tan similar anatomicamente, les resulta intoxicante, es el primer contacto con el miembro de ambos que los hace soltar un jadeo al unisono, Jared se encontraba y los dos pueden ver como los dos completamente duros empiezan a frotarse y buscarse polla con polla, las mira un rato mientras Jared empuja sobre su cuerpo y Jensen alza las caderas buscando mas contacto, acariciando el enorme cuerpo como su compañero ha fantaseado topándose sin querer con sus tetillas y viendo como reacciona inmediatamente su cuerpo ante el rose y ante como las preciosa con su pulgar.

 

\- ¡Oh dios! Jensen...- se deja caer completamente sobre el, apretando sus miembros hinchados obteniendo nuevas sensaciones que explotar en rápidos vaivén jadeando en el cuello pecoso y resistiéndose a permanecer quieto por esas manos que se sujetan con fuerza de su cadera.

\- Jared... ¡Jared para! para, me voy ¡a correr! espera...- pide urgido tratando de aminorar el paso volátil que se afianzo en sus cuerpos.

\- ¿No te gusta?- pregunta con malicia sin detenerse solo yendo mas lento.

\- Es... increíble, pero seria vergonzoso solo resistir hasta aquí...- le dice aferrándose a sus hombros, ocultándose agitadamente en su cuello.

\- Eso no importa... creo que llevamos mucho tiempo sin estar así con nadie... ademas quien dice que no puedo levantarlo de nuevo...- y Jensen abre sus ojos estupefacto de esas palabras y el mira y entre el cabello y la poca luz del cuarto solo ve la amplia sonrisa de Jared que sin el percatarse arremete contra su pobre y sensible miembro, arqueandolo y resistiendo el osado rose, se siente morir y resucita cuando Jared toma su miembro entregándole el orgasmo mas extraordinario que ha tenido nunca.

 

Completamente húmedo y pringado, Jared le observa subir y llegar al éxtasis como baja sintiendo el cuerpo extasiado, tierno casi débil... incluso sus manos están imposibilitadas de sujetarse de su compañero, de su ahora amante, y esa palabras incrusta en la piel, partiendo del hecho de que es el amante de un hombre que lo adora y el también pondría su alma en el potro por el.

Las caricias por tu cuerpo no menguan, son mas relajadas que las anteriores pero que no dejan de ser una delicia en su sensible piel sonrosada, mira cada movimiento y se pregunta como hará Jared para devolverlo al éxtasis cuando esta tan relajado y dispuesto a descansar, las grandes y morenas manos se ven increíbles en el contraste con su propia piel, tan blanca incluso falta de sol, mira el desastre en su vientre y como Jared esta lamiendo y recogiendo con u mano el blanco liquido, le sonroja mirar aquello y de repente esta escalando de nuevo en la vergüenza, en la expectativa de lo que Jared hará con el, es cuando toma esa sustancia entre sus dedos y los pega notando la viscosidad.

 

Los dedos del pie se le tuercen cuando la mano a la que no había prestado atención esta tocando sus muslos internos, bajando por el musculo de la orilla la ingle y apretando un poco dejando marcas rojas a su paso, Jared se coloca sobre su rodillas y el ahora puede verle completo, pecho ancho cuerpo firme y trabajado con una polla que se torna violacio y completamente empalmada, jamas nada había robado su atención tanto como ese miembro completamente erguido entre sus piernas, el aliento se le va con solo notar ese brillito y una burbujita formarse en la punta dando paso a una gota de brillante semen descender por todo el tronco.

 

Traga como puede y con bastante dificultad incapaz de que su rostro no esta completamente rojo, sus respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo completamente ansioso de saber que mas va a suceder esa tarde con semejante show entre sus muslos.

 

Es cuando da un respingo que termina sobre sus codos mirando con la boca abierta como esa mano perversa se cuela debajo de su testículos y su miembro que empieza a ponerse duro de nuevo tomando un tamaño decente, que con sus dedos pringados de su propia semilla le acaricia circularmente allí debajo, donde la piel arrugada se tensa y se cierra por nervio e inercia. La mano de Jared toma una de las suyas y lo distrae un poco solo un poco de lo que pretende su compañero, lleva a su propia mando hasta su miembro y con un beso en la mejilla sonrojada le pide que le acaricie, le cuesta un mundo moverse sin ser incitado.

El aliento de Jared en su oreja mientras su dedos toman la punta de esa gigante polla y la aprietan un poco notando el calor la humedad en ella, disparan por completo el latido de su corazón y la irreverencia de saber si respirar o no, el jadeo de Jared inunda su cabeza como las olas del mar que solo buscan llevarte con la corriente hundirte en las cristalinas aguas con un murmullo de burbujas que se arremolinan en su cuerpo hinchando por completo de nuevo su pene.

Los sonidos de ese hombre le hacen olvidar de la caricia lejana y que lubrica para entrar en ese pequeño espacio de su cuerpo, frota su rostro con el del alto, buscando mas caricias mas mimos y mas manos sobre su cuerpo habiéndose todas ocupadas en tareas esenciales, ya no puede mas cuando empuja a Jared a un lado de la cama prácticamente tirando su cuerpo sobre el colchón para saltar de la cama, Jared no entie4nde nada y mira la puerta por donde Jensen desapareció tan rápido como una gacela que ve a su depredador.

 

\- ¿¿Jen??- es su escueta pregunta, antes de escuchar como todo se cae en algún rincón de la casa y como si el frenesí de la gacela por huir arrojara todo en el piso del baño.

\- ¡Un segundo!- grita y luego los pasos sonoros, le dan la imagen completa de Jensen corriendo desnudo rojo hasta los hombros y empalmado como si no se hubiera corrido diez minutos atrás, llegando a la cama con algo en las manos.

\- ¿Que es eso?- Jensen le mira divertido, con un brillo en los ojos que no había visto antes, miro sus manos nuevamente, apretando el pomo noto como una especie de gel trasparente llevaba la mano del rubio.

\- Vaselina, quiero hacerlo yo ¿Me dejas?- y Jared entre atontado con todo no sabe bien lo que pide en realidad su amigo.

\- ¿Hacer?- es lo que puede llegar a decir cuando Jensen suelta el pomo arrojándolo al piso y se sube sobre sus piernas, distribuye el gel en ambas manos y con una toma su miembro que salta cuando la fría sustancia le toca, la otra mano de Jensen se pierde a sus espaldas y el se sienta para tenerle mas cerca, mirando y comprendiendo como es que Jensen esta probándose a si mismo.

El sonido que sale de entre las nalgas del pecoso lo pone mas duro mientas que se deja atender por la servicial mano que suave y con parsimonia lo embadurna hasta la base del tronco con el gel, lo ve caer sobre su hombro cuando Jensen incursiona en su propio cuerpo, le dice que no se precipite que lo haga lento o se lastimara y el solo puede responder que esta bien, Jared siente en su propio cuerpo al sostenerle como Jensen se balancea sobre su propia mano, buscando lubricarse para entregarse a el, es un acto osado, algo que Jensen deseaba hacer y que el no pudo objetar en lo mas mínimo mientras con su manos acariciaba su espalda y cuello, parecía una recompensa su cariño impreso en esos acoto cuando los jadeos de Jensen eran demasiado intensos como para ignorar mas a lo que se acercan.

 

La mano pringada que se ocupaba de si mismo lo empuja sobre el colchón en ese instante, ver ese rostro pecoso rojo con la boca abierta y la mirada caída y oscura llena de deseo lo obliga a traga aire, se da cuenta de qu Jensen quiere subirse a el o mejor dicho sobre su polla, el mira atento como se acomoda y como con su mano esta sujetando su miembro y lo gia a siegas a su entrada.

 

\- Jensen espera te puedes lastimar...- reclama suavemente intentando cambiar de posiciones pero el profesor no le deja colocando ambas manos en su pecho y reteniendole contra el colchón.

\- Lo se, pero quiero controlar esto... tengo que, aun me asusta un poco y si lo controlo si soy yo el que sabe hasta donde llegar, que tan profundo....- exhala la palabra.- no tenga miedo de perder el control contigo...- y Jared desiste de moverse, le deja hacer y mira como nuevamente intenta colocar su miembro dentro de su cuerpo.

 

Busca como acomodarse decidiendo inclinarse sobre el pecho y con sus codo sobre su amante encuentra el angulo para introducir todo eso en el, presiona la cabeza de la misma con el pes de su cuerpo, rebasar el primer obstáculo de piel lo deja exhausto, su vos que no cede nada esta entre cortada como sus ojos cerrados sintiendo eso apenas en el, traga y Jared que le sostiene de las caderas sin presionar atento a cada cosa que hace lo ve deslizarse poco a poco sobre el, irguiendo el cuerpo hasta un angulo perfecto de noventa grados y sin poder evitar tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, le duele, le duele como el demonio pero la sensación de estar expandiéndose lentamente y con esfuerzo se le escapa un gemido final al estar completamente sentado en esa polla gigantesca en la cual debería haber pensionado mas detenidamente entre ambos para entender lo difícil de empalarse por completo.

 

Jared no esta mejor, todo el control que tuvo que emplear para poder mantenerse estoicamente quieto que no la usado en su vida, siente los glúteos de Jensen pegados a su ingle como sus testículos descansar sobre su vientre con un alzado y casi morado pene en alto, es la imagen final que recibe su cerebro para morir de gusto, el cuerpo deliberadamente se derrite con el calor que genera la sensación y la precio del interior de Jensen, cuando le ve volver de su nube de ardor porque noto en su rostro antes de hundirse completamente en el que se notaba que le dolía, solo que no tuvo corazón para replicar y llenar de inseguridad a su amante en ese momento donde demostraba saber y querer hacer por mano propia. 

Cuando la boca abierta y esos labios abiertos pudieron juntarse tratando de decir algo, el interior de Jensen trato de cerrarse como un acto reflejo, haciendo que su cuerpo entero de un respingo violento e inesperado por ambos, su espalda arqueándose sabanas azules y sus pies forzándose a hundirse en el colchón por la sensación de estrujamiento que sintió, una mano en su vientre le hizo notar que levanto a Jensen en el aire y otra mas en su pecho tratando de llegar a el porque las palabras nos le salían de la boca del rubio, es que le vio temblar y su cuerpo lleno de sudor iluminaba cada curva y musculo en ese perfecto cuerpo, el cuerpo parecía no responderle a Jensen y el se levanto para abrazarlo, aun hundido en el lo beso inmediatamente para que el rubio pudiera respirar un poco, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus palabras sin poder notarlo empezaron a contener todo lo que atrapaba a su amante.

 

Podía percibir en el el torrente de sensaciones, sentimientos y pensamientos que no sabían donde ir, o que hacer ahora que su objetivo había sido consumado, no se movió ni un ápice en ese terciopelado canal, que tenia su alma al vilo del abismo, se ocupo de Jensen por completo logrando al fin que le mirara, que le sonriera y se conectara con algo mas en el que solo su miembro atravesándole, los besos y sonrisas llenaron el habiente mientras que sin percibirlo en un principio el baile dio comienzo, solo cuando el gozo se presento descarado lo dos gimieron en la boca del otro, Jensen impartía cada simple movimiento sobre su pelvis dando la fricción y el compás que a el mas le gustaba y que sin dudas el no se quejaría, desbordando el cuarto en sonidos húmedos y piel chocando contra la piel, la vos de Jensen llamándole por su nombre y el respondiendo con igual entusiasmo.

Hacerlo esa primera vez, solo dejándose llevar y compartiéndose de la punta de los pies a el ultimo cabello de su enredados cuerpos fue increíble, la experiencia lo valía todo, el sudor y las sonoras verborragias del sexo saliendo sin control de ellos cuando la velocidad que tomo el jinete lo dejo tendido y exhausto, sintió como cada gota de su propio ser, irrumpía tempestuosamente ahí dentro, inundando el canal, sintiendo como su propio calor embadurnaba el canal como su tronco y sintiendo finalmente como pro su ingle una fina linea de blanco esperma se escurría del apretado culo de Jensen.

Un movimiento le llamo la atención y pudo ver a Jensen en pleno orgasmo, vio como su cuerpo estallo sobre el, arqueándose hacia atrás y sosteniéndose con una mano sobre su rodilla, como se masturbaba con tal fuerza que el sonido de su miembro hinchado era un chasquido fulminante para su mente y su polla que dio un respingo de gusto al ver tan ardiente imagen, que de seguro quedara arraigada en su mente como si un hierro le marcara la piel dejando una intensa cicatriz.

 

Después de eso no recuerda mucho, murmullos agotado, algo de frio del cual se refugiaron bajo mas mantas y el cansancio inmenso del cuerpo por el esfuerzo y el gozo bien ejecutado, recuerda haber atrapado a Jensen entre sus brazos y hacer de su cuerpo un refugio solo para ese hombre, recuerda haber pensado que pasaría el resto de sus días haciendo feliz a Jensen, preguntándose si a Thomas le caería bien el profesor y sonriendo como ultimo antes de caer dormido en ese ocaso.


End file.
